Sunstones to go Home
by CAPJHMPAgirl
Summary: Calypso and her two friends are dragged into the Harvest Moon world of the Sunshine Islands. They must "finish" the game in order to go home and help their new friend Chelsea become a better farmer. Calypso is determined to get home without distraction, but what happens when a few guys are thrown into the picture. Rated T to be safe. 3OCs x guys of the Sunshine Islands.
1. Intro

**Note from the author: I do not own Harvest Moon, or any of the other references I make. I may at one point in time use song lyrics, which are also not mine.**

**I hope you all like the story. R&R and I apologize for any typos or other errors. I also would like to say that the story will get more Harvest Moon involved in Ch.2 and should get progressively better. I would also like to mention that the name Nina has nothing to do with the Nina from the HM world. Enjoy!  
**

Giant Whirlpool heading towards us. Not good. I repeat not good. Suddenly everything went black.

Let me rewind for a moment. My name is Calypso, but most people call me Cally. I have long dark brown hair, dark brown eyes. I'm roughly 6 feet tall, 16 years old, etc. I love video games, mostly Pokemon and Harvest Moon. I have two best friends: Nina and Anneliese. Nina is a boy crazy, scratch that, she's generally crazy, fun-loving, girl. She is also 16 and is slightly older than me, which is hard to believe. Anneliese, or Liesey, is a bookworm, shy,quiet, oh and very sarcastic, type of girl. She is 15 and is probably more mature than me or Nina. Now that I have basic introductions out of the way let me explain how we got in this mess.

I really wanted to hang out with my friends before school started up again. We decided to meet up at the beach, even after my protests. It's not that I hate the beach, I just hate getting sand all over me. They won the argument and I started to pack. I tossed sunscreen, a towel, and other beach gear in my bag. Then I pulled out my swimsuit. A blue top that fully covered my stomach, with bottoms that almost looked like really short shorts. I then put on my cover-up and was ready to hit the road. My parents dropped me off at the spot my friends and I decided to meet. Anneliese and Nina were already waiting, so I got out of the car and waved bye to my parents.

"Hey Cally!" Nina shouted as I headed over.

"Hi guys. Let's head down to the water. We can throw our stuff somewhere and swim." I said. They nodded as we headed down to the water. I was about to put on some sunscreen, when Nina shouted.

"Look there's a cave over there." I looked up and there was a cave in swimming distance.

"I don't recall seeing that before." Anneliese said.

"Yeah I haven't seen it before either." I said. Nina cocked her head about suggest exploring it but I cut her off "And we are not going near it." She frowned.

"Don't be such a party pooper. We should totally check it out." She said. Then she turned and saw a group of shirtless boys playing beach volleyball. "Then again we could go check out those boys." She was baiting me. I absolutely hate gawking over guys, and she knew it. Unfortunately her baiting worked.

"Off to the cave then, but hold your horses. I at least would like to finish applying my sunscreen." Nina shrugged and Anneliese gave me the are you serious face.

"You know Cally, you should get a boyfriend." Nina said. "I mean I've had a few and at least Liesey here has actually liked a few guys. The only guy you like is Percy Jackson and he is in a book and has a girlfriend." I just glared at her.

Not helping my cause I added playfully, "Hey I also have a thing for Captain America too." We just laughed. "Anyway I don't have to date anyone yet, I'm just waiting for the right guy." Nina rolled her eyes. I focused back on putting on my sunscreen. About thirty seconds later I heard a loud splash. Nina took off. I looked at Anneliese. Her eyes were directed towards the water. One, Two, Three wait for it Splash. She took off after Nina. _These people have no patience._ I put my sunscreen in my bag. I glanced at our belongings. _We can't just leave them there. What to do. _Then I heard a scream. Nina. I spun and headed towards the water as fast as I could. Nina was flailing and Anneliese couldn't do much to help her on her own. I swam to where they were. I grabbed one of Nina's arms and Anneliese grabbed the other. I looked up at the cave and then back to shore. The cave was much closer. "Liesey, cave now." I yelled. We, mostly me, managed to get Nina to the cave. She looked at us trying to catch her breath.

"I thought - I was – going to die." She stuttered. Anneliese patted her back, trying to soothe her. I walked in the cave a bit further to discover it led to a clear spring. I heard footsteps and saw Anneliese and Nina approaching. Nina looked good as new.

"It was just a really bad cramp." Nina said. I nodded and turned looking at the beautiful water. "Oooh that's so pretty." Before I could respond Nina cannonballed right into the water. Unable to resist the urge I soon followed, with Anneliese right behind me.

"This feels good " Liesey marveled. Then suddenly the water turned dark blue. The center of the spring started to swirl, getting bigger and bigger. Giant Whirlpool heading towards us. Not good. I repeat not good. Suddenly everything went black.

_Why is it so black? Am I still alive? Unconscious? _

"Dum-da-da DA Relax Calypso. You're not dead. You're currently too important for that." A voice said out of nowhere.

_Wait, who are you?Currently?_

"Who am I? Tehehe, you'll figure it out soon enough. Listen Calypso, I need your help. There's this girl, Chelsea, and she supposed to be our heroine, but she's helpless. She's a clueless city girl and a bit too clumsy for her own good. I need you to help her."

_Why me?_

"Simple, you're an expert."

_An expert? _

"Yes, Calypso you are highly experienced in the Harvest Moon field."

_Harvest Moon? You mean the video game? This is one crazy dream._

"You're not dreaming. You're on a boat on your way to Sunshine Islands."

_So I'm in a video game? What about my friends?_

"Basically. Oh and don't worry about your pals, they're here too. I didn't want to send you completely alone. Oh dear, my communication is getting weak. I only have a few more moments. Calypso, defeat the game and you may leave this world. Collect the sunstones, raise the islands, and help Chelsea become a successful farmer. You know the rules, well some of them. Oh and just a warning: You may know the video game, but some things can change, will change, and some things may be different. This world isn't binded to all the ideas of the video game. You may think you know enough, but this world retains some elements of reality along with its own unique features. This probably sounds confusing to you now, but it may make sense ."

_Wait, what does that mean? What the heck is going on?_ The voice was gone. The voice… I think I just had a conversation with the Harvest Goddess.


	2. Meetings and Greetings

**Note from the author: I would like to apologize in advanced for any errors in this chapter. I would also like to say I will be going on vacation soon, so I'm not sure when the next update will be, but I made this chapter extra long to make up for it. **

**I would also like to thank Miss Hammy for being the first reviewer to the story. I am a Velsea fan, but I have to say I can't guarantee that they will end up together. **

**As always please feel free to leave comments. Enjoy :)**

My eyes shot open. _What a crazy dream._ I looked around. _This is not my room. Wait a second I really am on a boat._ I pinched myself as hard I as could. _Well, I feel pain._ I stood up and walked around. I was in a little room with a bed and a small hanging mirror. I could see the edge of the boat and the ocean from my window. I looked down to see that I was no longer in my swimsuit. Instead I had on a pale orange shirt and some jean shorts, with sneakers. On my bed was a bag. _Must be my rucksack._ I walked over to it and it had a little note attached.

_Dear Calypso, _

_Dum-da-da DA . Since you're helping me out I wanted to give you something. This is your rucksack from now on. Oh and I sent a little package for you. Taro should give it to you once you get to Sunshine Islands. Toodles._

_-?_

_A ?, she does realize I figured out who she is right?_ I picked up the rucksack and checked it out. Lots of room and very durable. I put it on and headed out, but I stopped to look in the mirror. My eyes widened. _MY HAIR IS BLUE!_ My hair was long, light blue, and slightly wavy. My eyes were also blue, but a very deep dark blue. _What happened to me? Wait. What do Nina and Anneliese look like? _I quickly hustled out the door when I ran into a very curly- haired blonde with a pink streak in her hair. She wore a pink shirt and white skirt and was the first to speak. "I'm sorry. I was looking for two people and I was rushing. Actually have you seen a girl about your height and a small girl? They're names are Calypso and Anneliese."

I was stunned. "Nina?" I choked out. Her eyes widened.

"How do you know my name? Did someone ask about me?"

"No, Nina I'm Calypso."

"What? No, you are clearly not. Cally has dark brown hair not light blue. Who do you think you are, trying to impersonate my friend?"

"Nina, listen to me. I am Calypso. How could you argue my physical appearance, when you are now blonde and greened-eyed?"

"You must be crazy or blind. I have caramel brown eyes and curly brown hair." She retaliated.

"Okay, take a strand of your hair and pull it out in front of your face." I retorted. She did and her eyes widened again. "Look let's find Liesey and I'll explain our situation." She eyed me carefully, but followed me around the boat. We came across a girl with short lilac purple hair and grayish eyes wearing long jeans and a green t-shirt. She had a lost expression and was rather on the small side. I had a hunch that that was Anneliese. "Hey Liesey." I greeted her. She just stared at me.

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

I just laughed. "Nina here said the same thing. Believe it or not but I'm Calypso." Anneliese scanned me up and down. I knew she had already figured out she looked completely different and she was smart enough to conclude that Nina and I would look different too. She was about to say something when Nina cut her off.

"Wait so you're Cally and you're Liesey." We nodded. "Prove it."

I started off. "I am a huge Percy Jackson fan, huge Captain America fan, favorite color is blue, love Maximum Ride, you are 14 days older than me, your favorite color is pink, you love dolphins and hate cats, shall I go on?" She shook her head. Liesey looked as if she was going to say something, but thought better of it.

Then Nina gave us a big hug and then rambled "I missed you so much. I was so scared and now we look totally different and why did you guys get cool hair colors. I'm blonde for crying out loud.-"

"Well you have a pink streak." Liesey pointed out.

Ignoring the comment Nina continued to ramble. "I can't believe it. And Cally you look different but you still get to be tall, that is so not fair. Where are we and wait… Cally didn't you say you were going to explain the situation." I nodded. "So explain."

I went through the situation in my mind. _How do I even begin to explain this?_ Liesey and Nina kept looking at me expecting me to start. I started by explaining what Harvest Moon was, then moved on to what the Harvest Goddess said. On a normal day, they would have laughed at me, but today was definitely not normal. They just stared at me wondering what to believe.

Finally Nina started to talk again. "So we are in a video game?"

"Yes, I believe so." I replied.

"Well then Miss Cally, we should be out of here in no time with your video game expertise." Nina smiled

I looked at the ground. "Not exactly Nina. I never actually finished Sunshine Islands completely. I mean I know how to it's just not as simple as you would think. Besides the Harvest Goddess warned me about this world not being exactly like the game, so I have no idea how long we are going to be here." Her jaw dropped. _Why oh why did we not get stuck in one of the Wii games. Those were much easier to finish._

"Great." Liesey muttered full of sarcasm. I looked around.

"We're here now so we might as well make the best of it. We need to finish this mission as fast as we can, which means no distractions" I looked at Nina "Especially no boys. Do I make myself clear?" They nodded obediently. They knew they were out of their element and had to listen to me in order to have any hope of returning home. "Okay well we need to find Chelsea. She's here on the boat. Brown hair, blue eyes, probably wearing a red bandana." They nodded again. Nina wasn't saying anything which is super rare. I started walking with the two of them behind me. Suddenly a girl slightly taller than Liesey came into view. I started to approach her, when her bandana slipped in front of her face and she began to fall. I reached out and caught her.

"Hello. Whoever you are, thank you for catching me. I'm a bit clumsy." She said. As soon as she regained her balance I let go of her. She adjusted her bandana and looked at me. "Hi, are you the one that saved me?" I nodded. "Thank you, my name is Chelsea." She stuck out her hand and I shook it.

"My name is Calypso, but you can call me Cally." I replied. "Oh and these two are my friends Nina and Anneliese."

"You can call me Liesey. Nice to meet you."

"Hiya Chelsea, pleasure to meet you." Nina chirped.

"It's great to meet you all. Are you heading to Sunshine Islands too?" Chelsea replied. We nodded. "Great! Where are you staying? I'm starting a farm, but I don't know the first thing about farming."

"We don't actually know where we are staying…" I trailed off.

"You guys can stay with me!" Chelsea said excitedly. "I would love to have roomies. I used to share a room with my two sisters, so I might get lonely being by myself." She seemed to be genuinely welcoming. _Why not? We need to help her anyway._

"Really, that would be great. I would love to help around the farm too. I know a little about farming. I could help you as compensation for boarding at your place." I remarked.

Chelsea's smile got wider. "Yayyyyy! I will take you up on that offer. So since we're going to be roomies, we should get to know each other. So when are your birthdays? Mine is Spring 20."

Nina was about to answer, but I cut her off "Mine is Winter 15. Nina's is Winter 1 and Liesey's is Summer 14." Nina and Liesey looked puzzled, but kept to themselves. _I'll have to explain to them about the 4 seasons later._ "So Chelsea how old are you? Nina and I are 16 and Liesey is 15."

"I'm 17 and soon to be 18." She smiled. Chelsea was about to ask another question when an announcement came on.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now approaching Sunshine Islands. Please gather your belongings and head toward the front of the boat at this time."

"Okay well I got to run back to my room to pick up my stuff. I'll meet you guys at the front of the boat." Chelsea said as she took off.

"Winter 1. What's up with that?" Nina asked as soon as Chelsea was out of ear shot.

"There are four seasons in the Harvest Moon World, no months, just seasons. The amount of days each season has depends on the game. In this game there are 30 days a season." I explained. " I'm going to check my room again in case there was anything else left there. You both should do the same." They nodded and walked off to their rooms. I walked in my room and looked around. _Nothing. I guess the rucksack was it._ I decided to head on over to the front of the boat. Liesey was already there, with her own rucksack.

"I found this in my room. It looked similar to what you had on earlier so I assumed it was mine." She said. Before I could reply I heard two voices.

"Cally!" Nina and Chelsea said in unison as they approached. I spun around and smiled at them. They were both skipping towards me. They both had their own rucksacks and Chelsea had a small suitcase in tow. As soon as they caught up, we were ushered off the boat, where an old with blue overalls greeted us. _Taro_. Behind us a giant box was being carted toward a building that looked as if it was the Diner. A man was walking toward it, nodding in approval and pointing toward the building.

"Hello young ladies. My name is Taro. I heard that there was a young farmer amongst our group of new residents."

"That would be me." Chelsea said. "My name is Chelsea."

"It is a pleasure to meet you and it is always nice to see today's youth take up such an interest in starting a ranch." Taro then turned to talk to us. "So who are you young ladies?"

"Hi, my name is Calypso, but most people call me Cally."

"I'm Nina."

"I'm Anneliese, or Liesey if you prefer."

"Very well then, do you know where you will be staying?" Taro asked.

"They are going stay with me." Chelsea piped up. Taro raised a brow.

"Chelsea, your place is rather small. It could get crowded. I will see what I can do along the lines of other arrangements." Taro stated. The man from earlier started heading towards Taro. The cart with the giant box on was still being pushed up towards the building. I turned to look around the shore. Once I looked back I saw the cart rolling towards the man. I sprinted as fast as I could and pulled him out of the way in the nick of time. I decided to pursue the cart. I dived for it getting a full blast of sand, but catching the edge before the cart hit the water. With my other hand I got a better hold of it and started pulling it upwards. The guy originally pushing the cart came and thanked me, while taking the cart back. I rushed over to Taro, while brushing sand off of me. _Great. Sand all over me, just what I needed._ When I reached Taro he was pretty stunned. Chelsea and Nina had their jaws dropped and Liesey looked at me as if I was nuts.

"Excuse me miss." I turned around to see the man I pulled out of the way talking to me. "Hi, My name is Nick, I run the Diner over there. Thank you so much. Not only did you save me, but my ingredients as well. I owe you big time. If you ever need something from me feel free to ask. By the way, what's your name?"

"You're welcome sir and thanks for the offer. I'll have to take you up on it sometime. Oh and you can call me Cally." I said smiling. He nodded and quickly jogged away.

Nina's jaw was finally closed and she raised her hand for a high five. Upon high fiving, Taro started to speak to me "Miss Calypso, that was highly dangerous. You could have been seriously hurt from the dive, but I got to say I'm impressed by your guts." I smiled back at him. "Anyway ladies I will introduce you to some of the folks today, but most you will have meet yourselves. Follow me towards the ranch." He started walking up the main path. We passed the Diner and a purple roofed house. _Pierre's most likely._ We continued on and stopped at a nice home on the left. "This is my house. I live here with my daughter and two grandchildren."

"Dad." Said a lady with long pinkish red hair tied up loosely. "Oh are these the new residents? Hello I'm Felicia."

"MOM, Elliot dropped another plate. Oh hello. Who are you? I'm Natalie." A short haired girl said.

Chelsea was about to introduce herself, when a boy with glasses ran out of the house. He looked at us and then mumbled "Umm, you're you're the new residents right? I'm I'm Elliot."

Taro sighed. "This is my family."

"Hi, my name is Calypso, but most people call me Cally. Nice to meet you. This is Nina and Anneliese, or Liesey."

"And I'm Chelsea."

"Nice to meet you all." Felicia said. Elliot and Natalie nodded in agreement.

"We best be on our way. Let's go meet the shop owners." Taro said as he lead us over to mini-temple like building. Inside we met Chen and his son Charlie, who was absolutely more adorable than in the video game, in which he was so cute. In the animal shop we met Mirabelle. She asked us to stop by again tomorrow to meet her daughter Julia. Then Taro finally led us to the ranch. "Okay ladies. Since I was informed that you are novices I shall give some tips. Here are some hoes, water cans, and seeds." Taro continued to instruct on the basics of farming. "Hoe up down and pull. Repeat. Hoe up down and pull." We followed his instructions on hoeing and I came out with nine close enough to perfect tilled squares. Nina's were a sloppy mess. Liesey's were barely tapped and Chelsea's was an absolute disaster zone. Taro inspect our squares. He nodded at me and frowned upon the others. "Practice makes perfect. Calypso would you help them out." I nodded and fixed their plots. "Okay now you can cover nine squares per bag of seeds if you toss them properly." He showed us the technique and I landed all nine of mine. I looked over and face palmed myself. Nina got six, Liesey got three, and Chelsea got one. _No wonder the Harvest Goddess said she was helpless. This is going to be much harder than I thought._ We pressed on and Taro explained watering. About this much goes on the plant. Don't over or under water. Certain crops are more sensitive than others. Blah blah blah. Finally he was done. "Okay ladies you should rest for the day. The house is over there. Oh wait. Calypso I believe I have a package for you. I can't believe I almost forgot. Come with me to back to my place." I followed Taro to his place as the rest of the girls headed in the house, which should have been called a shack. It was so worn out and dinky. _Oh well just have to earn some Gs and expand I suppose._ At his home Taro brought out a rather large package.

"Thanks." I said politely. "See you tomorrow." I carried the package home, having to stop and set it down twice. At Chelsea's house I promptly opened the package. It contained some extra clothes, sleeping bags, pillows, hair accessories, few books, and 500G. I looked around at my temporary new home. I just sighed and pulled out a sleeping bag and pillow. I was too tired stay up and chat or even change into pajamas.

An alarm rang at six in the morning. "Ughhh. Shut it off." I heard Nina groan.

_I guess this part of the video game gets to stay. Why six in the morning? I want to sleep._ I forced myself to get out of my sleeping bag and debated whether to change clothes. _Everyone else in the game wears the same thing every day. OH wait I still have sand all over me. Maybe I should change… _ I ended up putting on a white collared short sleeve shirt and another pair of jean shorts. I saw Liesey and Nina emerging from their sleeping bags. They actually changed into PJs yesterday. Liesey out on long jeans and a dark purple shirt and Nina put on a spring dress. Chelsea was nowhere to be found. I ran outside to find her water her square of seed. _At least she isn't bad at watering. _I ran back inside to grab my rucksack and went outside to water my own crops. Mid-watering Chelsea skipped over to me. "Good morning Cally."

"Good morning Chelsea." I replied.

"What should we do today?" she asked.

"Meet the rest of the residents would probably be a good idea. Oh and foraging, we could make a little cash off of wild herbs/flowers." I said. She nodded in agreement. I watered Liesey's and Nina's plots. As I finished watering they trudged out of the house.

"Good morning Nina and Liesey. Cally and I were going to go meet others and forage. Are you joining us?" she chirped. They just nodded and trailed along behind us as we went around. We went directly to Sprout Island, since we saw most of Vendure Island yesterday.

"Hey Chelsea, what's today?"Nina asked.

"Today is Monday Spring 2." She replied.

"Oh okay." yawned Nina. We went around meeting the local residents: The café owner Halia, the innkeeper Carol, Regis, Sabrina, Lanna. When we went into Gannon's shop he explained about what he could build. His daughter Eliza, looked stunningly like the blonde Nina. _They could be sisters._

We left Gannon's shop and went to meet Denny. Big mistake bringing Nina. As soon as Denny introduced himself, she went all giggly and flirty. When we finally exited his house Nina ranted "Did you see that hunk. He had a perfect tan and the cutest curly hair and he's only 17. Eeeep!"

"Nina! Remember no distractions." I said. She frowned.

"Whatever." She shrugged while rolling her eyes. I rolled my eyes back and headed over to the beach area. There were some herbs lying around so I picked them up and put them in my rucksack. I walked over to the big boulder and collected seaweed. _Just like the game._ After some foraging efforts we went back to Vendure Island. We went into the animal shop to meet Julia. "Holy cow, smoking hot cowboy right over there." She whispered. "Hey Cally, he's tall enough for you." She added playfully. I elbowed her in the side and she crossed her arms. "Hmpf"

"Hello ladies. Meet Vaughn. He's our animal trader. He's here on Mondays and Tuesdays." Mirabelle said.

We all introduced ourselves to him and he tipped his hat. Nina went up to him. _Oh no please do not go into flirt mode Nina, not with the anti-social cowboy. _Mirabelle left to find Julia, while Nina started talking to Vaughn.

"Hi Vaughn, how are you doing?" she asked.

"Fine." He replied stiffly.

"Just fine? Want to elaborate." Nina said fluttering her eyebrows. By this point I walked over to drag Nina away. I tried to gesture for us to walk over to Chelsea and Liesey, but she ignored me and persisted on bugging Vaughn. "Come on Vaughnie, you can talk more you know."

"Don't call me Vaughnie. Don't bother me." He said voice filled with irritation. Nina still didn't get it.

"Come on." She pouted. "Don't you like me?"

Vaughn snapped. "LEAVE ME ALONE! You're just some annoying kid. Why do you think I would want to talk to you?"

Okay I know Nina was annoying but he didn't have to put that way, so of course as her best friend I snapped back. "Hey! You don't have to be so mean. Yes she's annoying, but who gave you permission be such a jerk." If he was stunned by what I said, he certainly didn't show it. He just brushed passed us and headed towards the door. It slammed behind him. I was about to chastise Nina, when Mirabelle came and introduced us to Julia. After giving her our names, we left the animal shop. "Nina." I started.

"I know, I know I shouldn't have pushed his buttons so much, but you could have told be the sexy cowboy was a jerk." She said.

"I did try to get you to leave him alone. His voice was full of irritation, how are you so oblivious?" I replied. She just shrugged. "Anyway I got to stop by Chen's real quick. I want to get some more seeds."

"Oh me too." Chelsea piped. Chelsea and I went into Chen's shop, while Liesey and Nina went to visit Taro. I asked Liesey to pay attention to what Taro said if he said anything about tomorrow's forecast.

"Hi Chen, can I get 2 potatoes seed bags and 1 turnip please?" I asked.

"Sure thing Cally. That will be 420G." Chen replied. I handed him the gold. "Do you need something Chelsea?"

"Umm, yeah could I get one pack of potato seeds and one turnip? It's 270G right?" she said, as Chen nodded. As soon as she paid we headed out the door. Charlie was coming in so we said hi and left.

We met up with Liesey and Nina. "Taro said sunny for tomorrow." Liesey informed me.

"Okay that's cool. I guess we should go meet Pierre. He lives in the purple house." I replied. They nodded in agreement. We knocked then walked in and introduced ourselves. I was ready to leave, but Nina started to chat with him.

"She did this with … Elliot ,I think his name was, too." Liesey noted. "She keeps trying to find out more about the guys here. You think she's up to something?"

"She's always up to something." I sighed. I started thinking about the Vaughn situation. _If he hates us, how are we supposed to get his sunstone? I guess I need to apologize... but how? Wait his birthday….it's tomorrow. I can get him a present and say sorry. That might work but what do I get him?_ An idea struck me. "Hey guess I'll meet you all over at Chelsea's place. I got to go run an errand. Chelsea and Liesey nodded, while Nina was still running her motor mouth. I decided to dump my herbs and seaweed into the shipping bin before heading to the Diner. I walked in and Nick greeted me.

"Hey Cally. Do you need something? I'm happy to help you with anything as long as it deals with food. Just say the word."

"Actually Nick there is something I need your help with."


	3. Moving out

**Note from the author: I'm back from vacation. Sorry this chapter looks so short compared to the last one. Anyway I start school this week. Ugghhh, so updates might be slow :/, but I am going to try to see if I can update once a week. No guarantees though. I also would like to apologize for any mistakes, I've seen a few in my other chapters, but I am trying to reduce those.**

**On another note, I would like to thank PurpleSweets13 for the review. It's very encouraging :). I would also like to thank those who are following the story. I'm glad you all are into Cally's adventure.  
**

**Anyways please feel free to leave a review. I love to hear from you guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)  
**

I was staring at the white box in my lap waiting for Kirk's boat to land on Meadow Island, with the strangest feeling that I had forgotten something. _Let's see. Gannon came this morning and gave the four of us two sets of hammers, axes and sickles. I watered my crops this morning and planted the new ones. We don't have any animals. Hmmm. What am I forgetting?_

"Okay Cally we are here." Kirk said. I looked up. This was my first time seeing the island. It was quite breathtaking. There was green everywhere, the grass, the trees. _No wonder they hold the festivals here._

I stepped off the boat. "Thanks Kirk." I said politely. He nodded. I looked around the island some more. The Harvest Shrine caught my eye. _That's where we can talk to a sprite to raise islands. Wait… we have to wait till ummmm Spring 10. Ughhhh today's only the third._ I sighed and turned. Vaughn was standing near the edge of on the sides of the island. _I guess I better give him the gift now. _I headed over to where he was standing. "Hey Vaughn." I called out in a friendly manner. He turned and glared.

"What do you want?" he grumbled.

Ignoring his attitude, I replied. "You shouldn't be so grumpy on your birthday." His eyes widened.

"How did you know what today was?" He asked cautiously.

"Secret." I said. I mean it's not like I could tell him the truth. Oh you're a video game character and I know all about you and the rest of the citizens of the Sunshine Islands. Yeah no. "Anyways I came to apologize. I'm sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. Nina has been one of my best friends for a long time and I can get a little overprotective. I know she shouldn't have bothered you so much. She's just so used to people engaging in her conversations, so she was oblivious to the fact that you didn't really want to talk to her, especially since you don't even know her. I'm sorry." He stared out into the ocean, pondering upon what I said.

"It's alright." He said. He looked as if he wanted to say more, but didn't.

"Here this is for you." I said handing him the white box. "Happy Birthday!" I smiled.

He opened it suspiciously, then his eyes widened again. "Porridge?" he questioned with his voice full of surprise.

"Yup. Sorry it's cold." I replied.

"It's better cold." He stated.

"Well I glad you like it. I got to get going see you around. Happy Birthday." I said about to turn around.

"Wait, er Cally right?" I nodded.

"Yes."

"Thanks." He hesitated then asked "How did you know what I liked?"

"You're welcome." It was my turn to hesitate. I knew another 'secret' wasn't going to cut it the second time around. "Nick told me you ordered porridge at his Diner, so I asked him to help me make some." I sort of lied. The second part was true. He nodded. "Okay well bye." He tipped his hat.

I headed back on Kirk's boat. Another difference from the game is that Kirk's boat takes ten minutes to go to another island and time passes everywhere. I was actually kind of hoping that I could just sit on the boat and instantly appear at a new island. Guess not. I walked back to Chelsea's house. I didn't tell anyone where I went because I figured it was best to apologize alone to Vaughn. My friends, particularly Nina, would have probably wanted to tag along and that would have not helped in anyway. I finally got to the farm and was surprised to see Taro outside talking to my friends.

Nina was the first to see me. "Hey Cally. Guess what? Liesey and I are moving out." She announced.

"What?" I said slightly stunned.

"Taro made arrangements for me and Liesey to stay at Carol's Inn. I get to work at Halia's Café and Liesey gets to work at the inn." Nina giggled.

"Sorry Calypso, but I'm afraid I could only make arrangements for these two. You are going to have to stay here." Taro said. Taro may have said he was sorry, but one look at him and I knew he really wanted me to stay on the farm. I couldn't blame him though. I did prove to know more about ranching than Chelsea. Anyways staying here was better for me to help Chelsea and finish the game. _Finish the game. Hmmm. I need the sunstones. I don't want to be stuck here forever, but there's something I'm forgetting. Something about a certain sunstone._

"Earth to Cally." Nina said. I looked at her. "We are going to head over in a bit." She then turned to a slightly bummed out Chelsea. "Sorry Chelsea. Thanks anyway for having us. It was fun while it lasted. We can even have a sleepover one of these days."

Chelsea perked up at the last comment. "Yes, definitely. You both are welcome at any time."

"And a least you still have Cally." Liesey piped.

"Yup, Cally's the best Chels. She can help you with almost anything." Nina added.

Chelsea grinned. "I'm glad she could stay."

"I'm glad I could stay too Chelsea. I really enjoy ranching." I said.

"So where were you anyway Cally?" Nina asked.

"Oh I had to run an errand." I answered. If Nina knew I gave Vaughn a birthday gift, she would take it the wrong way and I would never hear the end of it. Nina cocked her head, but gave up on getting the details. She knew me well enough to know if I really didn't want to tell her, she couldn't get it out of me.

"Well looks as if you ladies have everything under control. Just go see Carol whenever you are ready." Taro said.

After he left we walked back into the house where Nina and Liesey grabbed the clothes that fit them and threw them in their rucksack. We decided that the tools that Gannon brought over should be mine and Chelsea's. "Okay let's head out then. Cally, Chelsea are you two going to walk with us?" Nina said.

"No, sorry Nina." Chelsea said. "I have to run a few errands myself, but I'll come visit the café tomorrow."

"That's okay, how about you Cally?" Nina asked. Nina gave me her we need to talk look, so I nodded.

"See you later Chelsea." I shouted as the rest of us headed towards the Inn. She waved bye.

"Cally, we need to talk." Nina stated as we approached the Inn. I gave her a questioning look. "It's about our little situation. I need more information."

"Okay. What do you want to know?" I asked. We got to the front of the Inn.

"We can talk in our room." Nina replied. "Hi Carol." Nina smiled as we walked through the door.

"Hello Ladies." Carol replied. "Here is your key and your room is the second door over there."

"Thank you." Nina and Liesey said in unison. We opened the door. The room looked nice and comfy. There were two beds prepared nicely. _At least they don't have to sleep on the floor. _

"So Cally, can you explain more about how to get out of this place?" Nina asked.

"Well the Harvest Goddess told me we got to finish the game by collecting sunstones and raising the remaining islands." I started.

"Sunstones? Other islands? What?" Nina questioned.

"Well you see Nina there used to be a total of sixteen islands that made up Sunshine Islands. A powerful earthquake submerged ten of them long ago. I believe what Cally is referring to as sunstones are some sort of stones with magical properties." Liesey explained. My mouth dropped. How would Liesey know this? She never played harvest moon, or even knew what it was till this happened. Liesey then pulled out a book. Well that explains it. Leave it to Liesey to find a book about the islands and actually read it. "Taro gave this to me. It explains a lot about the history of the islands. It's not very thorough though." she frowned.

"You want to elaborate a little Cally?" Nina asked.

"Well like Liesey said there are ten islands that need to be raised. We need to collect 100 sunstones, but we can't start until Spring 10, when we meet the harvest sprite that tells us about them." I said.

"How do we collect them?" Nina asked.

"Well some are gift exchanges, some are given by shipping stuff, some are households stuff, hidden ones, animals, makers, etc. It can get quite complicated." I explained.

"Hmmmmm. Cally, be honest with me. How long do you think this will take?" she asked.

"I don't know, but-" Then it hit me. I knew there was something bugging me about the sunstones. Something about my expression made Nina and Liesey nervous.

"Cally." Liesey said. "Are you alright?"

I looked at them lost for words. "Guys, I think we may be here for several years…" I croaked. Their eyes shot open.

"What makes you say that Cally?" Nina asked nervously.

"There's a sunstone that is given by the kid of the heroine, but not until the kid is two years of age."

They froze. Finally Nina started to speak. "Who's the heroine?"

"Chlesea." I answered.

Liesey pondered this and asked "Is there any other way to end the game?"

"Well technically after you get married the game's credits role, but the Goddess specified that the sunstones was our ticket home." I stated. They stared at the ground. _Are they mad at me? They're here because I'm supposed to help Chelsea. I have to be positive._ "Well you never know, maybe we can talk the Harvest Goddess into letting us leave early. I mean if we raise a bunch of islands and make Chelsea a top ranking rancher, she may have enough faith that Chelsea doesn't need us anymore and we can go home." I said trying to add every ounce of hope I had in my voice.

They looked up and nodded. Nina started to cheer up. "Hey Cally, so since we are going to be here for a while, I think you should remove the no distractions policy. We might as well have a little fun while we are here." she said. I was about to say no, but something crossed my mind. _If Nina flirts around it may increase the speed of obtaining sunstones from some of the bachelors. Hmmm and if she gets to know them well enough we could play matchmaker for Chelsea. Anyways it's not like I have to get off track and knowing Nina even if I say no, she'll still treat it as a yes._

"Okay Nina, but under these conditions: One get to know the guys, then pick one. Not all, one. Two you will be responsible for the sunstones of the chosen bachelor and those associated with him. Three leave any non-interested people alone. We need people to like us, and that Vaughn incident could have costed us. Four make some non-guy friends too, besides Chelsea, Liesey and me. Okay? Got it?" I said.

"Got it." she chirped. Then she looked at me and Liesey, and smile maliciously. Liesey and I exchanged glances.

"What are you up to?" Liesey asked.

"Hehehehe. You two will see in time." Nina said. _Oh Goddess that's never a good sign._

"Well I'm off to forage. If you need me, just stop by the ranch." I said. They waved bye as I headed out the door. I walked down towards the beach. _Oh look at all these herbs._ I started collecting, when I noticed a person standing at the edge of the pier. _Chelsea. Wonder what she's up to._ I decided to go talk to her. I made my way to the entrance of the pier, when Chelsea went falling into the sea.


	4. Rescue

**Note from the author: Sorry this chapter is so short. The next one will definitely be longer. I would also like to apologize for possible errors in my writing. School is packing a workload, but I really am trying to update weekly. I also want to note that Cally's method of saving should NEVER be attempted and is highly fictional. **

**I would also like to thank PurpleSweets13 and MeikoHayashi for their reviews. I love hearing what people think of my story. I will also say this: Due to the excess females in this story, Shea will be paired with someone, I just haven't decided who yet.  
**

**Anyways hope everyone likes the story so far and reviews are greatly welcomed. Enjoy :)  
**

I sprinted to the edge of the pier where Chelsea had fallen. There was about two feet height between the pier and the edge of the water. I somehow managed to stick my head in the water and saw Chelsea. If the water wasn't so salty, my eyes would have widened to the max. _What the heck? Okay two questions. How did she fall from two feet and manage to sink twenty feet below? And how is that there is only one patch of immensely long seaweed and Chelsea gets stuck in it? _I knew I had to get to Chelsea fast. The seaweed looked pretty thick, so I decided to take my axe out of my rucksack. I threw my rucksack on the pier and carefully slipped into the water. I had my axe in one hand, holding it away from my body, just in case, pulling myself deeper with my other hand, and kicking like crazy. My sneakers were slowing me down so without thinking I took them off. I finally made it to twenty feet and chopped at the seaweed below Chelsea's entrapped foot. _Note to self: chopping under water is not as easy as one would think._ After cutting off the seaweed, I grabbed an unconscious Chelsea with my open arm and kicked fiercely to the surface. Unfortunately, due to shortage of air, I had to release my axe in order to increase my pace. How I held my breath that long already was beyond me. Once I got to the surface I grabbed the edge. Then I realized I couldn't actually lift myself or Chelsea two feet onto the pier from the water. _Crud. I guess I have to bring her to shore._ Then a voice came out of nowhere. "Hey you need some help?" A figure emerged and I realized it was Denny. I nodded and I boosted Chelsea enough so he could grab her. He set her on the pier and gave me a hand out of the water. Denny stared at Chelsea.

"Hey Denny, you don't happen to know CPR, do you?" I asked.

"CP What?" he asked. _Of all the "elements of reality" why is CPR not one of them?_ I looked at Chelsea's limp body. _She can't actually die right? This is just a video game._ I walked over to her. _Okay if I remember correctly, you have to pump at a person's chest first 30 times… I think. _I pumped her chest, while Denny gave me a weird stare. "Cally, what are you doing?"

"Trying to revive Chelsea. She was under water for a long time." I replied. He then walked over stopped me, on pump twenty-one, and made her sit up. Denny then smacked her back three times and she awoke coughing up sea water.

"What happened?" she coughed.

"I think I should be asking you." I replied.

"I was just looking at the water and I slipped. Next thing I know I'm stuck and then it went dark." She said. She then stood up and fainted.

"Looks like she's out of stamina. Do you want me to carry her to the ranch?" Denny asked. I took him up on the offer and gathered my rucksack. "So what actually happened? I looked out my window and saw you get into the water with something in your hand." I explained what happened. "You brought an axe underwater? You're one crazy girl Cally." We crossed the bridge to Verdure Island. As we passed the animal shop the door swung open and hit me right in the face. I was on the ground, rubbing my forehead , when I heard a familiar voice.

"Sorry." I looked up. Vaughn. He looked at me emotionless. He then extended his hand to help me up. I took it and stood up. "Sorry." he repeated.

"It's fine. I was too close to the door." I mumbled. He scanned me and saw that I was shoeless and dripping wet. He turned and saw Denny carrying a passed out Chelsea. His eyes showed curiosity, but he held it to himself. He tipped his hat and then wandered off towards the Diner. "He's awful quiet." I commented.

"He's always been like that. He's a decent guy though, if you get to know him." Denny replied.

"So are you friends with him?"

"I guess you can say that." he smiled. We entered Ranch Island and I opened the door of the house. Denny set Chelsea on her bed.

"Thanks for your help Denny. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. I'll see you around."

After he left, I decided to hit the hay. Next thing I know Chelsea's annoying alarm was blasting. I got out of my sleeping bag. I put on a plaid shirt and khaki shorts. Then I found a pair of boots to replace my sneakers and put my hair up in a ponytail. I headed out to water my crops. Chelsea joined me a bit later.

"Hey Cally so what happened yesterday?" she asked.

"Well I freed you from the seaweed. Denny got you awake, and then you fainted. He carried you home and now we're here."

"Oh ok. Thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome." I glanced up from watering. She was looking down at the ground. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Huh." She looked up. "Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking about how to repay you. I mean you've saved me twice and this farm would have been a joke without you."

"You don't have to repay me. I mean after all letting me live with you is payment enough."

"But I want to thank you. How about I take you to Halia's Café later? My treat. I mean I was going to visit Nina anyway and you probably want to see her too. How about it?"

I looked at her. "You're not going to take no for an answer, are you?" She shook her head. "Okay then we can go around noonish."

"Yay!" she exclaimed, as she skipped over to water her crops. I finished watering my crops. The turnips look almost ready. "Hey Cally let's go visit Taro. We should get the forecast for tomorrow." I nodded and we headed to Taro's house. We walked in his house, no locks no nothing, just like the game. "Good morning Taro."

"Good morning ladies. My trick knee's telling me it'll be rainy tomorrow." he said.

"Ok thanks." I replied. He nodded and wandered off. "Good morning Felicia, Natalie, Elliot." I said.

"Good morning dears." Felicia said. Elliot managed a shy little nervous wave. Natalie came over and chatted with us.

"Hey guys. How's the ranch going?" she asked.

"It's going well, we should be having our first harvest soon." I replied. "How are you doing?"

"Great. Don't tell anyone but I put all of Gramps's books upside down on the bookshelf. Hehehe. I can't wait till he notices." Natalie giggled.

"Hey Felicia, when did we get all these new books? Wait a second. NATALIE!" Taro shouted.

"I have to go now, see you guys later." She laughed. I was holding back my own laughter, and I saw Chelsea doing the same. We decided to leave. As soon as we were out of earshot, both of us started to laugh.

"That was so funny." Chelsea laughed. We headed towards the beach and started to forage. Around 11:30ish we headed out towards the Café. Inside, we saw a happy Nina prancing around in her work uniform, a pink knee length dress that was fluffy on the bottom half, with a white apron.

"Hi Chelsea, hi Cally! Don't you just love my outfit, it's so fluffy and pink." She said while twirling.

"It's super cute Nina." Chelsea replied.

"Too girly and pink for my taste. " I said.

Nina stuck her tongue out at me and smiled at Chelsea. We took a seat and Nina took our order. "Two sandwiches please." Chelsea said.

"Okey dokey." Nina chirped. She's in an awfully good mood today. I wonder what's up with her. Nina brought our sandwiches and sat down with us.

"Are you going to get in trouble for slacking off Nina?" I teased.

She made a face, then said matter-of-factly, "No, Cally. I'm on a break." I laughed and ate my sandwich. The three of us chatted for a bit, then Denny walked through the door. He walked over to our table.

"Hey Chelsea. Nice to see you well again." He smiled.

"Thanks for helping me yesterday. Cally told me this morning, and I really appreciate it." she said. Nina raised a brow, but didn't say anything. "Why don't you eat lunch with us?"

"Why not?" he replied as he sat down. "So how are you Nina?"

"I'm good, anyone want to enlighten me on what happen yesterday?" she replied.

Denny laughed, "Well you see, Cally saved Chelsea from drowning. Chelsea passed out so I offered to carry her home."

"Interesting." she said looking at me. A sly smile stretched across her face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

"No reason. No reason at all." she replied, leaving an awkward silence. Denny and Chelsea looked back and forth between us, with questioning glances.

Finally Chelsea broke the silence. "Hey Nina, could you get Denny a sandwich too?" She nodded and took off to the kitchen. _What's with that girl? I know she's up to something. I have a bad feeling about this._


	5. Sprites and Food!

**Note from the author: I am incredibly sorry everyone for the lack of update. School has been a monster so far. Ugghhh. Sorry for this late update and I can't guarantee when I'll have more time to write. I really like this story so I will try to update. School just takes up a lot of time. Sorry for any errors, as always.**

**Anyways thanks to everyone following the story and to my reviewers. I really enjoy getting them. Anyways enjoy this chapter. :)  
**

**_One more thing: I write this story in Cally's POV, but I'm going to do a special chapter not in her POV and I'm letting you guys the readers decide whose. Let me know in a review or what not. I may do more than on of these but not right away._  
**

The last few days went by relatively well. Nina was still acting strangely, but less so. Chelsea and I had our first crop harvests and sowed more seeds. I was still trying to help Chelsea with planting the seeds. I showed her again and she managed to get four on to two patches. I ended up planning the rest so that we could maximize profits, but at least she was improving. With our crop money and our foraging efforts, we decided we needed to go to Gannon to get something built. I really wanted to get our house upgraded so we could get a kitchen, but a barn or coop would bring more profit. We still haven't decided and we are trying to gather as much of our own lumber as possible to reduce costs, but with only one axe it's been hard. On a positive note Nina agreed to give us 1,000G a week, from her weekly paycheck. On the other hand Liesey's work paid their rent and their work schedules were slightly random for the time being. Oh well.

Our relations with the residents weren't too bad. I really liked the animal shop. It had a pleasant atmosphere and I got to see their barn and coop, which is pretty cool, since it doesn't appear in the game. Julia's birthday was on the sixth, so the girls and I gave her some flowers. I also love hanging out with Charlie; he is just so darn cute and so sweet. Chelsea usually hangs out with me in the mornings and we walk around the islands saying hi to everyone.( I convinced her since we were new and all we should be nice and say hi to everyone all the time. The truth of the matter was that we had to talk to these people multiple days in a row in order for them to start accepting gifts. Gifts=Sunstones. ) In the afternoon she is usually hanging out with either Nina or Julia. Liesey spends most of her off time in Regis's mansion reading their massive collections of books. No surprise there. So that brings me to Nina. Besides Vaughn, who she pretends to be upset with, Nina's managed to get into another bad relationship. Let's just say she's not Lanna's biggest fan. Actually that's an understatement. They despise each other. I have never seen Nina dislike anyone, so I have little knowledge of how this happened. I know Lanna has a bit of an ego, considering she is a popstar, but I honestly don't think she's that bad. Somehow she and Nina got into some sort of catfight and now they bicker upon sight of each other. Other than Lanna, Nina enjoys hanging around everyone. Above all else though, Nina loves to hang out with Eliza and has become a big sister type figure to her. They love to chat about makeup, clothes, and other random stuff, that Liesey and I aren't too big fans of.

Anyways, today was special. It was Spring 8. Chelsea and I finally get to meet the sprites. I was pumped. The sprites would make life a little easier and it meant being a step closer being able to collect sunstones. When we got out of bed, we headed out to water our crops. Chelsea saw the leaf bridge before I did.

"Cally, Look over there!"

I smiled. "Wanna check it out?"

She nodded and was about to sprint away, when I grabbed her collar. "Not so fast. We should water our crops first."

"I suppose you're right." She muttered disappointedly. We finished tending to our crops and headed across the leaf bridge. "Hey Cally what are those little creatures up ahead?" Chelsea asked.

"Harvest Sprites." I replied. As we approached them the red one started to speak.

"Oh! Chelsea and Calypso! You came at the perfect time! We were just talking about the two of you!" the sprite said.

"Um do I know you?" Chelsea asked with a puzzled expression.

"Oh, I'm Coral. The head Harvest Sprite of this island." Coral stated. Chelsea nodded. Coral then turned to face the rest of the sprites. "Everyone, these are our new neighbors, Chelsea, the one with the bandana, and Cally, the blue haired one." Turning to face us Coral continued the introductions. "Now let me introduce you to the other Harvest Sprites on the island. The orange guy is Cinnabar. The yellow one is Primrose. The green one is Matcha. The light blue one is El. The indigo one is Seiran. Last but not least is Wisteria, the violet one."

"You guys are like the rainbow! How cute. Nice to meet all of you. " Chelsea chirped. Some of the Sprites laughed and some gave her a warm smile.

Coral started talking again. "We were talking about how we could help you two girls." Chelsea gave the Sprites a questioning look.

"B-Because you're our neighbors and all." Cinnabar blurted.

"Ranch work seems hard, so we should help you two out a bit!" Primrose added.

"Yeah! But how we help you guys might surprise you two!" Matcha said excitedly.

"We can enchant various places to help you out with your work." El explained. "We can do different kinds of enchantments in each area! It's really neat."

"That's so awesome!" Chelsea exclaimed.

"Just talk to me when you guys want something enchanted, okay? Enchantments start the day after they are requested. How does that sound to everyone?" Coral said.

"Wait a second. Enchanting is tiring! I wanna rest after it's over!" Seiran whined.

"I agree with Seiran. I want to rest after enchantings too." Wisteria added, crossing his arms.

"Okay then after enchanting, we can have a rest period. Is this okay with everyone now?" Coral asked. Everyone nodded. "Okay good. So Chelsea and Cally feel free to come by for enchantments. Oh and we Harvest Sprites like friendly, gift giving humans, so presents could lead to more sprites moving in. We'll all work hard together."

Chelsea and I nodded. We talked to the individual sprites and then left the island to go and visit the rest of the residents. "The Sprites were so adorable. I'm glad we can finally get some more help. What do you think they like. We should give presents. If more show up, it will be more fun." Chelsea said smilingly.

"Well Red Sprites like wheat stuff. Cinnabar and other Orange Sprites like animal products and pet food. Primrose likes all sorts of crops. Matcha likes lumber and-" I stopped staring at Chelsea's dropped jaw.

"How do you know all that?" she said still shocked.

_Great how do I explain this_. "Well I'm just guessing based on their enchantments." I lied. "For example Yellow Sprites tend to the crops, so they like crops. Violet Sprites like Wisteria enchant Lanna's house to make fish more abundant, so I assume they like fish."

"Wow! I didn't think about that. You are so smart." She smiled. I gave her a smile back but I really hated lying to her. I should tell her the truth, but would she believe me. _Even if she did what would I say. Oh the Harvest Goddess thought you were helpless so she sent us to help you. Yeah no._

We continued around talking all the villagers. Once we finished I took the axe with me to gather lumber and Chelsea ran off to find Julia. I started chopping random branches along the beach, still trying to figure out how just splitting in half made it lumber. I took a brief break and started crunching some numbers in the sand. After working it all out due to the lack of a calculator, I determined that reducing the number of lumber needed for the buildings would favor our budget more so than reducing the prices of the shop's goods. I got off the ground, chopped a few more branches, foraged a little and decided to visit the Café.

Inside I found Liesey and Sabrina having hot milk and rice balls. Liesey waved to me, signaling me over. "Hi, Cally." Sabrina said.

"Hi, Sabrina. Hey Liesey. How are you both?" I said.

"Good. I was just talking to Liesey about a book she recently read from my father's collection." Sabrina replied.

"That's good to hear and it must have been a good book." I said.

"It was." Liesey confirmed. I gave a polite smile.

"Cally, would you like a rice ball?" Sabrina asked, pushing the plate towards me.

"Sure. Thank you." I replied grabbing one. I nibbled on it as Sabrina and Liesey continued to talk about the book. From the conversation I assumed she had read _Jane Eyre_. Not wanting to be a bother, I said bye and left. On the way back to the ranch, I came across Pierre. He had a bummed look on his face. "Hey Pierre. Are you okay?"

"I can't seem to find the ingredients I need." He frowned.

"What did you need?" I asked.

"I wanted to make relaxed tea leaves but I'm missing a purple herb and an indigo herb." He sighed.

I looked through my rucksack at my foraged items. I pulled out a purple herb and an indigo one. "Here Pierre take these."

His eyes lit up like a little kid's on Christmas. "Thank you! Here I'll pay you for them, actually wait how about this you and some friends can come over to my place for dinner tomorrow night. I'm experimenting with a few recipes and need some taste testers. I assure you that the food will be top quality. What do you say?"

"That sounds great. I would love to try your food and I'm sure my friends would too." I said.

"Okay, tomorrow at my house at six. See you later." He said as he scurried away. I waved bye and decided to find my friends and tell them about the invite. _This is great! We get to try Pierre's food. Who doesn't want to try one of the best Harvest Moon chefs' food_.

* * *

"Hurry up Cally, we're going to be late." Nina yelled.

"Sorry, I just wanted to get those herbs. Anyways if we're late it will be because you couldn't figure out what to wear. I mean seriously we are just going over to taste test some food." I retorted. Nina rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Let's just go." Liesey sighed. Chelsea nodded in agreement and we took off towards Pierre's house. We could smell the pleasant aroma of the food as we approached.

"That smells amazing," commented Chelsea. We nodded in agreement and headed inside. On his table was a plethora of dishes. They all looked as if they were made to be photographed for a catalog.

"Hey Chelsea, Cally, Liesey, and Nina! I'm almost done but go ahead and grab a plate. Try everything! I want you all to let me know how it tastes. " Pierre smiled. We grabbed a plate and started sampling.

"This is absolutely scrumptious. What is it?" Chelsea asked, pointing to a golden brown circle.

"Cream Croquette." He replied grinning.

"This stuff is nom nom the best food nom munch that I ever had." Nina said, in between bites of Mixed Natto.

"Yum." Liesey said as she tried some of the Poseidon Bowl.

"AH! Curry! Oooooooh! It's ultimate and finest curry!" Chelsea squealed. I sampled a little of everything and found everything to be amazing. I'm really not a big vegie fan but holy cow his vegetable gratin was delicious. My favorite was the Fish Natto.

"I'm glad you all like the food." Pierre said still wearing a huge grin. "Here Cally try this. It's relax tea. I made it from those tea leaves that I made with your herbs."

I happily took a sip. "This is great Pierre." I said. He smiled.

"Thanks. Okay let's move on to dessert everyone." He said. We managed to scarf down some chocolate cake, cheesecake and chestnut gelatin. It was fantastic. Pierre gave us each a doggy bag, which added to the case of me wanting to upgrade the house to get a fridge. But that would have to be decided another day. We left the house extremely full.

"Hey Cally, I'm going to go chop some lumber. See you at home." Chelsea chirped as she skipped off.

"Well that leaves the three of us." I said.

"Actually I kind of want to go back to the inn. Sabrina lent me a really good book." Liesey said.

I frowned. "Come on Liesey stay with us for a little while."

"Fine." She muttered. We walked along the beach shore and headed back towards the path by the diner.

"So Nina have you chosen your guy yet?" I inquired.

"Nope. Not yet. It's kind of hard to choose, although I've crossed Elliot off my list." Nina replied. Liesey raised a brow and I cocked my head to the side. "Well it's because one he's just too plain timid and two he keeps making googley eyes at Julia whenever he sees her." We nodded in understanding. We kept walking until Nina abruptly stopped and stared into the Diner window. "Hey look. Mr. Grumpy and Denny are in there. Let's go inside."

"Nina, do you really have to make him more upset at you?" I said desperately trying not to let her go inside.

"It was his fault. He was the jerk." She stated, pretending she was annoyed at him.

"Nina." I started.

"I know, I know. Sheesh I'm not really blaming him." She muttered. "Anyways I'm going to apologize." She added matter-of-factly. I groaned.

"I'm going to take this as my cue to leave. See you two later." Liesey said, dashing off, probably to read her book, before I could stop her. _Way to leave me by myself to deal with Nina. Thanks a lot Liesey._

As I watched Liesey's figure fade away, Nina skipped inside the Diner. I followed. She sat at the table with Denny and Vaughn and I decided to sit as well. Vaughn shifted uncomfortably, while Denny smiled at us.

"Hi guys." Nina smiled.

"Hey how are you doing Nina? Anything new since I saw you both earlier?" Denny asked.

"We had dinner at Pierre's." I stated.

"Lucky! His food is great." Denny replied. Vaughn started to get up, but Nina stopped him in his tracks.

"Vaughn. Are you trying to ignore us?" Nina asked with a fake innocent tone. He stiffened and muttered a few words under his breath. "Speak up, I can't hear you."

He glared at her and made a tight fist. His eyes glanced over at me and he loosened his fist a bit. _What was that about?_ Facing Nina he said, "I have work to do. I got to go."

"Wait. I just came to apologize for the other day. I was a little rude to be bothering you when you didn't want to be disturbed. I'm sorry." She said.

Vaughn's eyes looked from Nina to me and back to Nina. _He probably thinks I put her up to this. Whatever, he can think whatever he wants._ "It's alright." He said, tipping his hat. He sat back down, but stared at his hands, twiddling his thumbs.

Denny gave us a weird stare, but let his thought go when Nina started up a conversation with him about dolphins. I piped in every once in a while, but for the most part kept to myself.

The door opened and a semi tired Chelsea walked in. "Hey guys what's up?" she asked as she sat down. She ordered water and chugged it down quickly.

"Someone was thirsty." Denny teased. Chelsea smiled and joined into the conversation, which had somehow switched from dolphins to whether or not the island folk knew about One Direction. Nina was overly obsessed with them, but that's another story. They continued to babble on as I stared out the window, letting my thoughts drift. _Tomorrow._ I smiled. _Tomorrow we start collecting sunstones._

* * *

Taro had knocked on the door early this morning. "Hurry ladies. We need to get to Meadow Islands."

We rushed off as soon as he came and found that the whole island was there. "What's going on?" asked Nina, rubbing her eyes as she walked over to us. "Everyone is here. I talked to some of the residents and they all said they felt the need to come here. Some talked about a mysterious voice. "

I smiled. "Wait does that mean?" Liesey started. I nodded. Chelsea looked puzzled but she shook it off.

"Let's check out the shrine" I suggested. They nodded and we headed over.

"Please restore the islands." A voice said.

Poof. A Red Harvest Sprite appeared. "Hello I'm Agete. Did you hear the voice? It was the voice of the islands asking for you to help restore them." He went on about the history of the islands and what sunstones where. Taro walked over asking us why we were talking to the ground. "Only you four can see me and the other Sprites."

Chelsea reiterated what Agete said to us. "Is this what you are looking for?" he asked holding a pretty sun shaped rock. I nodded. _One down ninety-nine to go._


	6. Truth

**Note from the author: Sorry for the late updates. School is keeping me pretty busy and I got distracted with writing for a contest and for a challenge. This chapter is relatively short, sorry. I also apologize for any mistakes in the chapter. I also do not own the song used here. It is Angel with a Shotgun by the Cab. **

**I would like to thank moon eclipse shadows for your review. Glad to see another person take interest in the story. Thanks also to everyone reading the story and following it :) Enjoy this chapter!  
**

"Cally, can you help me with these crates of feed?" Mirabelle asked.

"Sure Mirabelle." I replied. Today was Spring 11, Mirabelle's birthday. I came into the animal shop intending to hand her a flower as a birthday gift, but turns out she need an extra hand and Julia was nowhere to be found. I took the crates and helped store them in the back room.

"Thank you dear. Now was there something that I could help you with?" she asked.

"I just came by to say happy birthday," I smiled, holding out the freshly picked flower.

"Oh! Thank you so much. This flower is lovely." She replied, returning my smile. "Do you mind staying for a little while? I'm expecting delivery of fodder soon and I will need help with it. Julia had to go out and Vaughn isn't here. Will you be willing to help me out?"

"Of course. I have some time. I would love to help you out." I said. I stayed for a little while and we chatted about random ongoings.

"You know the 14th is Spring Harmony Day right?" Mirabelle asked.

"I heard about it, but what is it?" I asked trying to keep a fluid conversation.

"Basically it's the day the boys of the islands bring sweets to the girls of the island. You'll enjoy it. I know Julia loves getting cookies from the local boys. You and your friends will probably get a few visitors."

"That sounds like fun." I smiled.

"Oh it is. I know this is off topic but what's your opinion of Elliot? Julia seems quite into him lately. He seems like a good fellow, but he's kind of a meek fellow."

Her question was very much unexpected and I had to think it over, after all I didn't want to say anything I would regret. "Umm. Well I think he's relatively nice. I'm not the best person to ask. I don't really know him well enough to fully create an opinion. He seems gentle, and like you said he is a bit meek. Is there a reason you're asking?"

"I was just seeing if girls are attracted to the Elliot's type of young man or if my daughter has some sort of genuine feelings."

"I understand." I lied. In reality I didn't see the point of this conversation.

"So Cally dear, is there a certain type of guy you prefer?" Mirabelle asked, once again catching me of guard.

"I-I- umm, well to be honest I don't really know. I haven't thought about it much. Ummm well uhh-"

"Delivery" a load voice interrupted. _Thank the Goddess_. Mirabelle signed the delivery slip, and instructed me to proceed in lifting the crates into the other room. As I was finishing storing the last of the crates, Julia walked in.

"Hey Cally, What's up?" she asked, with a pleasant tone.

"Not much. I was just helping out your mom. I have to get going. Can you tell her I had to leave? Oh and this is for you." I said, holding our pet food.

"Oh this is nice. Thanks and I will. See you later." She said.

I left the animal shop and checked the time. It was 2 o' clock. I had to meet up with Chelsea at Gannon's today at 2:30 in order to ask for building arrangements. We had already arranged for the amount of lumber needed for construction to be reduced by the Matcha yesterday. I headed towards the Carpenter's shop while looking over my notepad, which I generously received through Taro.

_Sunstone arrangements:_

_Nina is in charge of: _

_Eliza(flowers), Gannon (Stones and Branches)_

_Liesey is in charge of: _

_Sabrina(flowers)_

_Me: Eliot (Bamboo Shoots), Vaughn(Pet Food), Pierre (seaweed), _

_Kirk(weeds), Mirabelle (Flowers/Pet food), Julia (Pet food/ flowers), _

_Taro(herbs/material stone), Felicia (flowers), Natalie (Blue Magic Flower)_

_-All available gifts at moment, more items needed for others_

My list was brief but I didn't exactly have the necessary gifts for everyone. I sighed and continued to head towards Gannon's. Inside Chelsea was waiting for me so we could place our order. We counted our total lumber, purchased the rest required for the buildings, and then ordered a coop and a house upgrade. Fortunately we would be making progress, but this purchase pretty much took up almost all of our funds, so we were broke.

"Which would you like me to work on first, the coop or the house?" Gannon asked.

I turned to talk to Chelsea, but she had already decided. "The house please."

"Alrighty ladies, I'll see you later then." He said.

We left and headed towards the well. _The well….Oh!_ I rushed over to the well and searched around. Bingo! I found it. I picked up the dazzling reddish orange stone. Chelsea's eyes widened. "Wow, you found one. Cool!" she exclaimed. I nodded. _I can't believe I forgot. I better get the other "hidden" ones._

"Hey Chelsea, want to go look for some more. I have a feeling this isn't the only hidden one." I offered.

"Yeah, that's sounds like fun. We're going on a treasure hunt." She smiled. We headed up the path, when we met Nina carrying a fishing pole.

"Hey Nina. Ooh you got a fishing rod. That's cool." Chelsea said in envy. _Wait a second, Nina with a fishing pole? Something's not right here._ "Oh! I forgot something at Gannon's, I'll be right back Cally." Chelsea said, rushing off.

I decided this was the appropriate time for my interrogation. "So Nina what's the rod for?"

"Fishing, of course." She said with fake innocence.

I raised my brow. "Sureeeee, yeah what's the real reason?"

"Real reason?"

"Stop playing games."

"What games?" she asked mockingly.

"You don't like fish, why would you have a fishing pole?"

"I like salmon."

"Yeah to eat. You and I both know you don't like to fish. What's with the pole?"

"I thought it would help." She said with a sly smile. A thought hit me.

"Wait! Are you going for Denny?"

"Maybe, I thought fishing would be a great way to get to know him. Took you long enough to figure it out."

I was about to stick out my tongue at her, but instead I decided to ask a few more questions. "So are you going to be in charge of Denny's stones now?"

"I guess I could do that."

"And can I borrow you're pole sometime?"

She sighed. "I guess, gosh Cally you're so needy." She teased.

I rolled my eyes. Chelsea came back down the path and we headed to find four more of the hidden sunstones that we had access to now.

* * *

The next day it was pouring. I looked around for Chelsea, but she was nowhere to be seen. I went outside and found her crying by the base of the windmill. "Hey Chelsea what's wrong?"

She looked up eyes red and tears slipping down her face. Her clothes were soaked. She must have been out here for a while. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes. I sat down next to her. The rain was falling pretty hard, but I didn't mind. "I'm a failure Cally. Look at my crops, their ruined. I didn't listen to Taro yesterday and gave my crops extra water. They're dead now. I'm awful at this ranching lifestyle. I wasn't made to do this. On top of that I have to help restore the islands. How can I do all this? Honestly Cally, I'm useless. You could run this ranch all by yourself. I should just go back home." More tears dripped down her face, joined by the rain drops.

"Nonsense Chelsea. It's okay. Everyone is going to mess up at one point." I said trying to console her.

"But think about it. I can't do anything right. I can't get a bag of seeds to cover nine plots. I kill the crops. I haven't even managed to get a single animal yet."

"It takes time and practice Chelsea. I wasn't perfect when I started and I'm still not perfect, I just have learned what to do and what not to do."

She looked skeptical and that's when I realized she needed to know more about me and the others. "Chelsea, look. Liesey, Nina, and I are not from around her and not like in the sense that you're not native here. We're from a completely different place. I can't explain everything now, because I don't even know everything. Basically the Harvest Goddess sent us to help you. She knew you were starting a farm and wanted us to help you. "

"So the Harvest Goddess thinks I'm not good enough to ranch alone? Well she's right." Chelsea scoffed. This bitterness coming from Chelsea was highly unusual and made me feel like I was talking to a completely different person.

"That's not exactly how it is. You were given a huge task, restoring the islands, for one beginning rancher. She just wanted to send us to help you out. I am more experienced and so she chose me to help guide you, so you can be the best rancher there ever was. Cheer up, okay?" I smiled warmly, while wrapping my arm around her. She was shivering. "Let's get inside, you are shivering."

She nodded and followed. She still seemed a little sad but I think my words got through to her. A little while later Gannon knocked on our door, saying that the house would be done soon. I noticed some equipment on the side of the house. _Was that there before?_ I turned back to get Chelsea and took her to go see Nina and Liesey. It turned out Nina was working. Liesey and Chelsea talked a bit. Chelsea asked a lot of questions about where we were from. I left the two alone, with Nina's fishing rod in tow. I headed out to the pier and casted at the very end. It was pouring, so no one was around. I started to sing a bit to myself. Honestly I was a pretty bad singer, but somehow in the game my singing voice was decent.

"_Get out your guns, battles begun,  
are you a saint, or a sinner?  
If loves a fight, than I shall die,  
with my heart on a trigger._

_They say before you start a war,_  
_you better know what you're fighting for._  
_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_  
_if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_  
_fighting til' the wars w-"_

I heard footsteps so I stopped singing. I turned around. Lanna was standing right behind me.

"Oh I didn't mean to disturb you." Lanna said. "You have a pretty voice."

"Thank you, but yours is probably better." I replied.

She giggled and smiled. _She's so friendly, how the heck did Nina end up in a catfight with her? Why isn't she mad at me?_ She cocked her head. "You're probably wondering why I'm out here. I saw you here and I thought I should say hi. I know you may think poorly of me due to Nina, but I still want to be friends."

I gave her a smile. "Thanks for saying hi to me and yeah the conflict is between you and her, so I'm not taking part in it."

"That's good to hear. Can you tell me what song you were singing?"

"_An Angel With a Shotgun_ by the Cab."

"It had a good beat. You should teach it to me sometime."

"Sure, it's a great song." I replied. The rain was still coming down hard. I was surprised Lanna didn't care she was soak and her clothes were sticking to her skin.

"Okay well I'll see you around later." She said as she headed down the pier, blonde hair swishing behind her. As soon as she was out of sight, I felt a large tug on the rod.

**Another note from the author: So I decided that I am doing a chapter in another character's POV soon. I am letting you the readers decide. To cast your vote just leave a review that says: I vote for (whomever you choose). One vote per chapter per person. I have had someone request Nina's POV so she's "winning" at the moment, but that can change or be confirmed, just let me know. :) Also look forward to a demonic chick to come ;) **


	7. Finally, another Island

**Note from the author: Sorry for the late update. School is giving a homework overdose this year. I'm not sure how soon I can write, but I do guarantee a chapter to be published the week of Thanksgiving. ****I also apologize for the size of this chapter. I hope to write a longer one next time.** Sorry for any errors in the chapter and hope you all enjoy it. :)

**On another note I would like to thank Firestripe49 and lnex for their votes. Feel free to vote again whether for the same character or a different one!**

**While I'm on the subject of voting... I decided that chapter eight is the last chapter for voting. Chapter nine will announce the winner and chapter ten will be in the winner's POV. Happy voting!**

"An empty can." I groaned. The rain was still coming down pretty hard. I thought about going inside and rejoining Liesey and Chelsea, but my determination to catch a fish was too strong. I tossed the empty can in my rucksack and tossed my line again. A few minutes later I got another tug. I pulled and reeled up a small Whitefin Jack. Small was an understatement. It was tiny. It was a little bigger that the size of my palm. _Is this even legal to keep?_

"Hey there, nice catch." A voice said with laughter.

I rolled my eyes and turned around to see Denny standing behind me. He had a big grin on his face. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"About to fish, but I saw you here, so I wanted to say hi to you and your great catch." He said.

The sarcasm was starting to annoy me. "If you like it so much, you can have it." I retorted, extending the fish to him.

He raised a brow and smiled, taking the fish. "Thanks, I really like fish."

"You're welcome." I replied.

"Is that Nina's rod." He asked.

"Yeah how did you know?"

"She showed it to me yesterday. Although I don't think she knows how to use it. She kept asking me questions about it and where the best spots were."

I laughed, "She probably doesn't." A thought occurred to me. _She was probably trying to get him to show her how to use it to spend more time with him. If they spend more time together, then we can get his household stone faster_. "Why don't you offer to teach her?" He had a questioning expression so I added, "You are a great fisherman after all."

He took the bait and smiled at the compliment. "Yeah I should teach her."

I smiled, "I have to get going. I'll see you around later Denny."

I headed off as he waved bye. I headed back to the inn.

"Any more questions?" Liesey asked Chelsea, as I walked in.

"Cally, you're soaked!" Chelsea exclaimed. She then turned to Liesey. "Not at the moment, thanks for answering my questions."

"No problem. Cally, why did you stay out so long?" Liesey asked.

"I was trying to catch a fish." I replied.

"Oooh, what did you catch?" Chelsea asked.

I hesitated. Then I pulled out the can. "An empty can!" I said with fake enthusiasm. They busted out laughing. I didn't bother to tell them about my other catch. After they finished laughing Liesey got up and fetched a towel. She tossed it to me and I dried myself off.

"Do you guys want to go to the café for dinner? My treat." Liesey offered.

"Sure!" Chelsea replied. I nodded. We took off to the café. We sat at one of the corner tables and Nina skipped over to us.

"What's up?" she asked, sitting down.

"Nina, don't you have to work?" I asked.

"My shift's ending in a few minutes." She replied. I nodded. The four of us chatted for a while and ordered some toasted rice balls, sandwiches and water.

After Chelsea and I finished eating, we headed home to find the house upgrade completed. The outside looked less shack like and the inside was quite a bit bigger.

"This is fantastic." Chelsea smiled.

"It's great. Now we can probably get a kitchen soon." I added.

"Can you cook Cally?" Chelsea asked.

"Depends on what I'm making. How about you?"

"I've never tried." Chelsea laughed. "I never really had to cook before. Will you show me?"

"I can show what I know, but I think it's best if we get some recipes from Nick and Haila first."

"That sounds good. I guess we should get to bed soon."

I nodded in agreement and about ten minutes later, I was snuggled up in my sleeping bag. _I wonder if Chen sells any extra beds. I don't want to sleep on the floor forever.  
_

* * *

The next morning Chelsea and I headed out the door and were met by Gannon.

"Good timing ladies. You heading out? I built a coop as you requested. Go take a look. I'm done with the work you requested. See ya." He said. He then turned and started walking off.

"Thank you," we shouted as he headed towards the bridge. We headed towards the coop and walked inside.

"What a nice chicken coop!" a voice said. We turned to see Mirabelle walking over to us, with two chicks behind her. "Let me give you girls a present to help fill it up." The chicks peeped. "So, what do you want to name them?"

Chelsea scooped up one of the chicks and held it close. "Awwww. You are so cute. I'm going to name you Angel." The chick tilted its head and tweeted.

I picked up the other chick. It gave me an odd look. _Huh? What's with that look? Oh well hmmm, I need a name. I usually name my first chicken Nina, but I guess that's probably not going to work this time around._ "I'm going to call her Pepper." I said.

"Those are nice names. Well do you want to learn how to take care of chickens?" Mirabelle asked.

We nodded and she instructed us on how to feed the chickens and store the feed. After she left, Chelsea played with Angel. Pepper glared at me. _What's with this chick?_

"They're so cute. Don't you think so?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said half-heartedly.

She cocked her head and gave me a questioning look. Then a look of shock came across her face. "Chelsea, what's wrong?"

"I forgot to buy more seeds yesterday. Chen's shop is closed today." She frowned. "I don't have any crops to tend to."

"You can help water mine." I joked.

"Really? I'll go grab my watering can." She said, sprinting out the coop.

"Chelsea wait you don't have to if you don't want to," I shouted, but she was out of earshot. I sighed. I stared at the two chicks in front of me. They were both glaring at me. Angel proceeded to attack me. I stood up as soon as she started pecking. She continued to peck at my boots. "Angel, stop it." I said, but the chick kept at it. _Angel, how ironic. Kind of should have expected it be so anyway after reading the Maximum Ride series. Wait a second. Is Pepper smirking at me?_ _What the heck? _ I stared at the two demonic chicks. They stared back coldly. _What did I ever do to them?_ I promptly exited after the minute stare-down. _Okay, so I guess I can try to convince Chelsea to do most of the coop work. Maybe._

"Cally, what took so long?" Chelsea asked. "I already finished watering. Want to go to Mirabelle's shop? We need to get some feed."

"Sure, I guess." I frowned. "Hey Chelsea, did Angel or Pepper seem off to you?"

"No, what do you mean?"

"They were a bit bitter towards me after you left." I said. A bit bitter was an understatement, but I had to let the idea sink into her first.

"Really? They seemed fine to me. Maybe they were hungry?" Chelsea suggested.

"Maybe.." I trailed off, as we headed off towards the animal shop.

* * *

Today started off great. Mirabelle came by with two horses. One was pure white, with a cream mane. The other was a chestnut brown, with a chocolate brown mane. She taught us how to train them for the festival and how to care for them. Chelsea chose the white horse and named her Princess. I was excited when Chelsea selected Princess, because I love brown horses. I named mine Mocha. After tending to our farm work Chelsea and I were on our way to Meadow Island, to raise an island.

I counted the sunstones we had. _Eighteen. We can raise at least one island._ I really wanted to raise Mystic Island, so I could have a proper conversation with the Harvest Goddess. We bumped into Nina and Liesey on the way to Kirk's boat.

"Cally, I have a surprise for you." Nina said, in a sing song voice.

"What is it?" I asked.

She smiled and held out two sunstones. "Courtesy of Denny."

"Thanks Nina, now we can probably raise two islands." I smiled. "Do you two want to come to Meadow Island with us?"

"Sure," Liesey replied. Nina nodded and the four of us headed off towards the boat. As we sat down, we talked about yesterday's Harmony Day.

Honestly yesterday was one of the best days we had in this world so far. I wasn't really expecting anything from anyone yesterday, because I was expecting the rule that bachelors having to be at a Purple Heart level to give presents to hold true. Fortunately for Chelsea and me, the rules bent a bit. Elliot, Denny, and Pierre all stopped by and gave Chelsea and me cookies. They were delicious and I still had some left over for nibbling on today's boat ride.

In addition to the unexpected cookies, yesterday was a sunstone gold mine. It was the fifth day of giving presents so everyone gave us the gift exchange sunstones. On top of that, we managed to get three house hold stones too! Later, Liesey, Nina and I decided we needed to start planning a surprise birthday party for Chelsea. We made a few plans and needed to talk a bit more about it. Overall, it was just an awesome day.

Chelsea and I decided to raise an island today, so here we were on the boat approaching the island.

Once we got to the island, we walked over to the shrine. Agete appeared.

"Do you want to raise an island?" he asked. We nodded. "Which one?"

"Mystic Island." I stated.

Agete frowned. "Sorry girls, but the Goddess asked that you raise a few islands before raising Mystic Island."

"What!?" I said. "Why?"

"I'm not quite sure. She doesn't really give us a reason for her orders." He replied.

I frowned. _Well there goes my chance to talk to the Harvest Goddess. Wait, maybe not._ "Volcano Island." I announced. Everyone looked at me, with questioning looks, but no arguments. "Does anyone else want an island raised? We have enough for another."

"Mushroom Island." Chelsea requested.

I nodded and turned to Agete. "Mushroom and Volcano Islands please." I said, holding out the twenty sunstones. He took them and they started to glow. A small tremor shook the island and off in the distance two islands were popping out of the ground. We were too far away to make out specific details, but it was quite a sight to behold. Everyone else was in awe too.

They finished raising and the other girls decided to stay on Meadow for an hour. I, on the other hand, dashed off to Kirk's boat. "There are two new islands. You should check them out." He said.

I smiled. "Kirk, can you take me to Volcano Island?"


	8. Prince Charming

**Note from the author: I'm sooo sorry that I didn't post this during Thanksgiving week. To make up for it I made this chapter a bit longer than than some of my more recent ones. Anyway thanks to everyone reading and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thanks again to those who voted and reviewed. I love hearing feedback from people. :) Anyway enjoy!**

I stared at the giant volcano before me. It was massive. There was a cave entrance about thirty feet away. On the left side of the entrance was a giant pool of lava that was getting filled by lava oozing from the top of the volcano. The whole island felt hot and I was just on the outside. I walked over towards the lava pool. A shiny red object caught my eye. I approached it with caution. _Even if this is just a game, I don't want to get burnt_. I placed my hand lightly on the stone. It was warm, but not to the point where I couldn't grab it. I picked it up and headed in the volcano mine. Inside, the air was blistering hot. _Okay so I need to get to floor ten. That shouldn't be too hard. Now where would the stairs be? _I grabbed my hoe out of my rucksack and started walking. Big mistake. The ground gave way right beneath my feet. _A pitfall._ I started falling and my hoe slipped out of my hand. After a few seconds of falling, I finally slammed into the ground. The hoe made a thud about a foot away. My left arm started hurting from the angle of the fall. The pain wasn't major, but it was definitely going to bruise.

I looked around. There were a few rocks around me and a few lava blobs here and there. I couldn't tell which floor I was on, but judging from how long I was falling, I estimated floor four or five. I stood up and brushed myself off. I reached for my hoe and started hacking away at the ground. I created a safe path to walk across and eventually found the stairs. _This could take a while_.

After a few more floors of stairs finding, I decided to crush up a few rocks. For the most part I got nothing or junk ore, which is pretty much nothing if you ask me. One stone, however, did hold a gleaming green gem. I picked up the emerald and placed into my rucksack. My first real mined gem. After demolishing the remainder rocks on the floor I decided to actually try watering the lave blotches three times. The result was awesome. I ended up with a few Gelatins. _These would make great gifts for Charlie_. _I should bring these to him once I get out of here_. I headed down a few more flights of stairs.

At last, after what must have been several hours, I reached floor ten. In front of me the Harvest Goddess appeared.

"Dum-Da-Da-DAA! You have reached floor ten for the first time. Good job Calypso. You are doing great." The Harvest Goddess said. I paused, trying to figure out what to say, but she continued as if she knew what I was going to ask about. "You are probably wondering why you couldn't raise Mystic Island?" I nodded. "Well, you see I really need you here Calypso and the less we communicate for now the better. I know you would like to go home, but think of this as a fun little trip with your friends. Anyway, time in your world isn't passing, or at least if it is extremely slowly, while you are in this world. When I brought you here I thought everything would work out and this world would be fine but turns out the portal had some …. I'm not sure the exact word for it, strange, I suppose, effects. Reality is beginning to influence this world more than I anticipated. For example one day there will be no such thing as Harry Potter here and the next you will find the series on Taro's bookshelf. It's very peculiar and no one seems to be noticing the changes. Anyways I'm running out of time. Oh here." She tossed me my iPod. "I thought you might be needing it soon. I hear you're planning a little surprise party." She bit her lip and for a second I thought I saw a look of pity in her eyes. "Calypso, please do be careful and … nevermind. Toodles."

"Wait!" I shouted. It was too late. She was already gone. _What was that about?_

* * *

Two days had passed since the raising of Volcano and Mushroom Island. Mushroom Island was incredible. I felt as if I had somehow warped into Wonderland. I mean, the mushrooms in the center of the island were massive. On another note, I was completely right about the bruise. It was just above my elbow and a purplish color. I had to wear a jacket to cover it so the others wouldn't freak out and boy was it a pain. I hated wearing jackets in the heat. Yesterday Liesey, Nina and I made plans for Chelsea's surprise party. We were going to hold the party at Halia's Café and use my iPod for music. We spent yesterday looking for someone who we could borrow speakers from. The obvious answer didn't hit me until we went around at least three houses. Lanna. One would think that a pop star would have speakers. Turns out I was right. Lanna was nice about letting us borrow them, although I had to ask Nina not to come inside. We also spent yesterday inviting the locals to the bash. I made sure to invite everyone.

Today Chelsea and I were going to go mine in Volcano Island together. I had asked Liesey to head to Mushroom Island, since we would be busy and Nina had to work. She could collect the mushrooms for us. Every G counts! We headed off at about seven and planned to mine until about eleven. While we were on the boat, Chelsea asked to go to Meadow Island first.

"Umm sure I'll just turn the boat around." Kirk replied.

I gave Chelsea a curious look as we headed towards Meadow Island. _I wonder why she wants to go there?_

"Here we are ladies. Just let me know when you want to head out to Volcano Island," Kirk said.

Chelsea and I stepped out of the boat. I followed her towards the shrine. A black haired figure came into view. She was wearing an elegant red dress with gold embroidery. _Lily._

We approached her but she heard our steps. "Who goes there?!" she asked as she spun around. She scanned us. "Ah, locals. I humbly apologize for my insolence. I'm Lily, a treasure hunter who hails from across the vast, capricious oceans. I came to the islands in search of treasure. And indeed it appears my search has already been fruitful."

Chelsea and I gave her puzzled looks as she continued, "This shrine shall serve my purposes excellently." She looked at us. "Hm? Your expression betrays anguish."

"Wait, what? The shrine is special to the islands. What do you mean serve your purposes? You don't plan to actually do anything with it, right?" Chelsea asked.

"The shrine is sacred to the islands, you say? Then I shall not touch it. Do not covet that which belongs to your neighbor. So says the law of my ancestors." Lily said closing her eyes thoughtfully. She opened her eyes. "Ah, before I forget! Might I inquire your names?"

"I'm Calypso, but you can call me Cally. This is Chelsea." I said.

"Cally and Chelsea? May our acquaintance be blessed by my ancestors." She said. "There is a mine in these islands, am I correct?"

"Yeah, Cally and I were just on our way to Volcano Island. You can take Kirk's boat with us. " Chelsea replied.

"That is an exquisite idea." Lily said. We headed to the boat. Chelsea appeared to have forgotten why she asked to come to Meadow Island. _I'll ask her later._

At Volcano Island we got off the boat. It was still extremely warm and my jacket wasn't helping, although showing my bruise to Chelsea might make her nervous. It is after all her first time in the mine. _I guess I have to deal with it. _Lily stayed on the exterior of the mine while Chelsea and I headed inside.

"Wow it's so hot." Chelsea commented. I nodded.

"Did you remember to fill up your watering can?" I asked.

"Yup. It's so we can make gelatin right?" she said. I nodded.

"Right. A few residents like gelatin, so it makes good presents." I said.

I was starting to hack the ground with my hoe, while Chelsea looked at me. "It is so we can avoid pitfalls." I explained.

"What are Pitfa- Woah." Chelsea yelped as I reached over to grab her. I caught her arm in the nick of time and pulled her away from the hole before she could fall to her doom.

"Thanks Cally. Umm so I'm guessing that's a pitfall."

"Yup."

"Nice to know. I'll be grabbing my hoe now." She said. I nodded. We worked together tilling the ground before us. I taught Chelsea how to create gelatin. She found it as fascinating as I did. We made it to floor five and finally found something. Chelsea smashed another rock. "Junk ore again. Ugh this is harder than it looks." She smashed another rock, sighed and said, "Let me guess more junk ore."

"Chels, you might want to look through the ruble."

"What do you mean?" she said, looking down. An amberish gem caught her eye. "A Topaz! Woohoo!" I gave her a smile and kept smashing away.

It wasn't until floor eight that I found something. Chelsea had managed to find ruby, while I had nothing. The rock I hit looked small. _Probably nothing._ With one blow from my hammer the rock cracked and a pinkish purple rose gem appeared.

"You found a sand rose. That's so cool!" Chelsea said. She gave a fist pump in the air. "Let's keep going."

Five minutes later we were too worn out to do any more mining, so we headed back to the mainland. Turns out we made it back by 10:30. I could have sworn time was going faster than it did. Oh well. While walking towards Nick's Diner for lunch we bumped into Nina.

"Hey guys. How was the mine?" she asked.

"It was fun." Chelsea smiled. A thought occurred to me. I had forgotten to give Vaughn his pet food.

"I'm going to catch up with you guys later. I have to run an errand." I blurted. They looked at me and nodded.

"See you later then." Nina said. They went inside for lunch, while I headed for the animal shop.

When I got in, Mirabelle was talking to Vaughn.

"That's it for this week." Vaughn said.

"Thanks Vaughn. Good job," Mirabelle replied. Vaughn started heading towards the door. "Hold on a second. I have a favor to ask of you."

"What?" he asked.

"Something is bothering the animals. Could you take a look at them for me?" Mirabelle asked.

"All of them?" Vaughn questioned.

"I know you are busy, but there's no one else to ask. I'm afraid Julia is out of the house. Can you help me out?" she asked.

Vaughn paused for a moment. "Fine." He gruffed.

"That's great. Thanks…" Mirabelle said. She turned and spotted me. "Oh Cally! I just asked Vaughn to do a job for me. If you got time, would you mind helping him out?"

"I work alone," Vaughn stated.

"But you are busy, right?" Mirabelle asked. Vaughn didn't reply. "So Cally, how about it?"

I didn't want to let Mirabelle down so I said, "Sure thing."

"Well, Vaughn? You heard Cally." Mirabelle said.

Vaughn turned to look at me. "Don't get in my way."

I hid my irritation from his remark and replied "I won't." We walked out to the coop. I hesitated before entering, but I pressed on. I wasn't too sure if Vaughn noticed or not. The chickens looked a bit nervous and I watched him calm one down. I followed his method of grabbing the chicken's backside and stroking its head. Then the chicken pecked me.

"Ouch." I yelped.

I thought I caught Vaughn smirking a bit and he showed me how to calm the chicken. "You got to hold them like this. You were holding them too near the neck, so it pecked you." I nodded and proceeded. Turns out not all Harvest Moon chickens were evil. After they were calmed, they looked almost cute.

Next we headed to the barn. The animals were so cute. The little lambs and calves were absolutely adorable. The adult animals were neat and I decided that Chelsea and I really needed a barn. We headed over to calm the biggest cow first.

"This one is their leader." Vaughn explained. "If we calm her, the others will be easier to pacify." I nodded. I took a step. Big mistake. The cow was already tense and when I took a step the floorboard creaked. The cow kicked and I was pulled away at the last second by Vaughn. Unfortunately my bruised spot was grazed by the cow's hoof. I clutched my arm and winced. Vaughn noticed and grabbed my arm. He pushed up my jacket sleeve and his eyes got huge. Even bigger than when I gave him the porridge.

I saw his expression. "That's not from the kick, if that's what you think." I said, a little embarrassed.

A small look of relief came across his face, but he still looked a bit tense. "What happened?" he finally asked.

"Pitfall in the mine. I landed at a weird angle." I replied. He nodded. I stared at the ground. "Thanks for pulling me out of the way."

"I thought I told you not to get in my way." He replied.

I crossed my arms. _Is that how he is going to accept a thank you? With an insult!_ He turned to face the cow and pacify it. I went over and started stroking the baby animals gently. I smiled. They were warm and fuzzy. One lamb in particular was the sweetest thing ever. She nuzzled my hand after I had calmed her. I bent down and pet her repeatedly. She was just so fuzzy. I scratched lightly between her eyes.

"Baaaa." She said.

"You know what. I think I'm going to buy you when I get a barn. Hmm, I think I'll name you Laurie." I said to her.

Laurie baaed again and I took it as a happy baa.

"We should get going." Vaughn said. I turned around and faced him. I glanced at Laurie and said goodbye and promised to buy her.

I walked off with Vaughn. "You were good with the calves and lambs." He said.

"Thanks. " I responded, a bit shocked at receiving a compliment from him. He tipped his hat.

"Well I'm beat. How about you?" he asked. I nodded. "Well it looks like you actually helped speed up the process, despite the incidents." I laughed. Then he asked me a question. "Why bother to help with someone else's work?"

I thought about it for a moment. "I guess it's just to do the right thing." He nodded. "Oh!" I grabbed his pet food out of my rucksack. "I almost forgot to give you this."

He took the pet food and grumbled a thanks. I waved bye and said bye to Mirabelle as she thanked me.

I headed towards the Diner. _Wait a second. Did I just go through a heart event?_

* * *

"Earth to Cally." Nina said waving a hand in front of my face. "You been sitting at this table for five minutes and you still haven't told us where you were. You know you were gone for three hours? :

I was still stuck on how I even accessed a heart event. Nevertheless Vaughn's. I finally snapped out of it. "I was helping Mirabelle," I said.

Nina squinted. "That's all you did?"

"Yeah she asked me to help Vaughn calm down the animals. There were a lot of them." I replied, sparing her the details of the event and the fact that it was a heart event. _She would never let me live this down._

"With the cowboy, eh?" she smirked.

"Nina," I groaned.

"Relax, I'm joking." She winked. She gave up trying to get any more information from me or at least for now.

"Wait aren't you supposed to be working?"

"Shoot. I forgot. We were waiting for you and talking about One Direction." Nina said. I face palmed myself.

"Seriously?" I asked.

Nina shrugged. "Oh well, I ought to get going. Better late than never."

"We'll go with you." Chelsea said. Nina smiled.

"Cool!" she replied and we took off. We crossed the bridge and came across a blonde guy riding a white horse. Nina and Chelsea's jaws dropped. "OMG! It's Prince Charming!" Nina squealed. The horseman approached us.

"I bid you greetings! Oh, let me get off my horse first…" he said, slowly stepping off his white horse. "Oh, I've been ever so busy today! You all are residents of these islands as well? My name is William Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Reading Roger Southwark Alwick Plymouth Junior Regison III. A bit of a mouthful is it not? Worry not you may call me Will. Pardon me, but might I have your names?"

"Calypso, but you can call me Cally." I said.

"Nina." Nina said, smiling. _That's weird. She isn't flirting around with Will_.

Then I realized why. I saw Chelsea's face. She was infatuated.

"C-Chelsea," she stuttered nervously.

"I see. What delightful names, befitting fair maidens such as yourselves. Father has told me to see the world! So I have been traveling this way and that. These islands suit me well. I should think I shall be staying for a spell. As fate would have it a relative of mine lives here. Regis is my uncle. "

"The vampire is your uncle!" Nina blurted. I wanted to face palm myself again, but I remained composed.

Will just laughed. "People do seem surprised when I say he is my uncle. We do look very dissimilar. My ship is anchored by the coast over there. I do hope you young ladies do come visit. For now, I bid you all adieu!" He walked off and called over to his horse. "Come Arthur. Let us depart! I've sent for someone to come and get you, so you'll be returning home."

When Will was out of sight, Nina and Chelsea squealed together. "He would be great for you Chels." Nina said.

"You think so?" Chelsea asked.

"Yup" Nina said.

I stared off and I realized something, well someone was missing. "Hey, Where's Leisey?"

**Additional Notice: This is the last chapter to vote! So far I have one vote for Chelsea, one for Leisey and two for Nina. If you really want to see someone's POV vote now. **


	9. Party

**Note from the author: Hi everyone! I'm really sorry about how long the wait was for this chapter. I started this over my winter break, but I made a few changes due to the results of the voting. **

**Just want to point out.  
**

**1. Due to the close numbers of requests I will be doing both Liesey and Chelsea's POV NEXT CHAPTER!  
**

**2. The Liesey-Shea incident will be explained by Liesey.  
**

**Anyway thanks to everyone following, favoriting, and reviewing this story :) Enjoy!  
**

I walked towards the yacht at the end of Sprout Island's pier. I was on my way to invite Will to Chelsea's birthday party. I had already invited Lily and Shea, despite Liesey's protest on the latter. I mean I understood why Liesey would want Shea to be as far away as possible considering the rather large misunderstanding between them. I would be mad too if I was tied up by a stranger for several hours, but I couldn't just exclude an islander. Nevertheless what was done was done so I had to just keep going. Most of the islanders had accepted the invite to the party. Vaughn wasn't going to be on the islands. Kirk declined due to boat duty and Shea wasn't too sure considering he wasn't used to this sort of ordeal. I decided to go back and try to convince Shea to come, but then again I would just be putting him out of his comfort zone.

Will, on the other hand, was an entirely different situation. I wasn't just inviting him because I wanted everyone to come. I needed him to come. The look on Chelsea's face when they met said everything. If I could get them together, we would be one step closer to going home. Then again maybe my motives were somewhat selfish, but we had to get home sooner or later.

I made my way up the boat ramp and knocked on the cabin door before entering. I walked in and I spotted Will sitting at his table.

"Greetings Cally. How are you this fair evening?" he said.

"I'm doing well. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm having a pleasant evening. " he replied.

I smiled then asked, "We are having a surprise party for Chelsea on the 20th. Everyone on the islands is invited. Do you think you could come? It's at Halia's Café from six to ten p.m."

He took a moment to think it over and then smiled. "It would be a pleasure to attend the festivity. I will be seeing you then."

"Great, I'll see you around," I said, waving bye. I reached the door and spun around. "Hey Will, I hope you don't mind me asking, but how old are you?"

He gave me a brief puzzled look, but a smile reappeared on his face. "I'm 18. Any reason you ask?"

I shook my head. "I was just curious. Well, I have to get going now. See you later." He nodded and I headed back to the farm. I took out my notepad and started brainstorming.

* * *

It was finally Chelsea's birthday. I pretended not to notice all day. The time kept getting closer and closer. Chelsea and I had been out making our usual rounds. We watered our crops and fed the chicks. We went to Mushroom Island to look for mushrooms. The only thing I had to do was keep Chelsea away from the Café until six. It was pretty tough on my end to act like nothing was going on. Although Chelsea acted so normal; it was as if she forgot her birthday. We walked along the edge of Meadow Island after saying hello to the local sprite. I looked at my watch. _Almost six. We better get going._

"Chelsea, how about we get dinner at the Café tonight?" I suggested.

"Sure, sounds like fun. I haven't seen Nina or Liesey all day," she smiled. We headed on the boat and made our way to the Café. I let Chelsea walk in ahead of me.

"Surprise! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" a huge crowd of people cheered. Chelsea's face lit up and she started grinning like crazy.

"Thank you all so much. I didn't even think anyone knew my birthday. I'm so happy right now," Chelsea squealed. I pushed her through the rest of the doorway and eyed the decorations. They had done an amazing job with everything. The tables were pushed towards the sides to make a dance space. Streamers were draped across the ceiling and balloons floated above a few chairs. _Where did they even find this stuff? _

"Let's get this party started," Nina yelled, hitting the play music button. "Who Let the Dogs Out" started roaring out of the speakers. Nina started to make her way over to Chelsea, dragging her to the dance floor. I slipped away to the food table. I grabbed a plate and put a toasted rice ball on it. I made my way over to the table where Liesey and Sabrina were sitting.

"Hello Sabrina, hi Liesey." I said.

"Hello Cally. How are you?" Sabrina asked politely.

"I'm good. The decorations are amazing. You all did an awesome job," I complimented. Sabrina smiled.

"Cally, are you going to dance?" Liesey joked, pointing the dance floor. I saw Julia join the dancing, though it was still awkward to see only three people dancing.

I laughed, "Yeah right." Sabrina looked a bit confused, so I explained, "Dancing and I don't really go together. Honestly I can only do the Cupid Shuffle and the Cha Cha Slide, but those tell you what to do." She nodded in understanding. "So are you going to dance Sabrina?"

Her cheeks turned a slight pink. "Um. I don't think I could. I don't know how. Besides I don't really think I would be that good."

I laughed. "Nina would be more than happy to show you."

"Payphone" by Maroon 5 came on and the girls came over.

"You girls need to come and dance," Julia stated. Liesey shook her head. Sabrina looked down.

"No thanks," I said, "but I think Sabrina wants to learn." Sabrina looked up and her eyes widened. Before she could protest she was dragged along with Julia to get Natalie and Pierre to dance. Nina went over to Denny and Elliot. Chelsea went over to the snacks and popped a candied yam into her mouth. Lanna came over and sat in the chair previously occupied by Sabrina.

"So what's going on between Nina and Denny?" she asked. I gulped. _Lanna is the rival for Denny_. _She already hates Nina enough. What to do?_

"Nothing yet." Liesey stated simply.

"Yet?" Lanna inquired. Liesey shrugged.

"Nina's been blabbing about him, but I don't think anything is going on." Liesey explained. Lanna muttered something to herself. She frowned, but a smile quickly replaced it.

"I think I should go dance to the next song," she said, getting up. She walked off and Liesey began to speak.

"You were awful quiet," she noted.

"Lanna is the rival for Denny," I said.

"Rival?" she asked.

"You know how you can get married?" I asked. She nodded. "Well, every candidate has a rival for their affection, with the exception of the special candidates."

"Special?"

"Like Shea, or if you play as a boy the Witch Princess."

She nodded. Suddenly a familiar beat came on.

"Oppan Gangnam style," the speakers blasted. I looked over to the dance floor. I saw Nina showing everyone Psy's signature chorus dance. The chorus came on and Nina, Chelsea, Elliot, Natalie, Julia, Pierre, Sabrina (surprisingly), Denny, and Lanna were all crossing their arms bobbing up and down. I glanced at Liesey and we cracked up. The next verse came on and the dancers were all free styling. Eliza was dragging Charlie to the dance floor. Lily joined the crowd. Even Taro made his way on the dance floor. The next chorus came on and the horse dance repeated.

"Watch and learn Whippersnappers. I may have a bad knee, but I can sure Gangnam style." Shouted Taro. I put my hands over my mouth. I was dying of laughter. I kept laughing, but I decided to start clapping. Some of the other adults clapped too. Will came over to our table.

"Why are you ladies not dancing?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same question." I replied.

"I'm afraid this song is quite foreign to me. I wouldn't know how to start, even with Nina's demonstration," he said, with a hint of disappointment.

"I'm just not that great of a dancer," I said. "You know though, I heard Chelsea say she wanted to learn how to Waltz the other day. Maybe you could ask her to dance. I'm sure your familiar with that and she would be ecstatic to learn."

"What a fine idea!" Will exclaimed. "Do you have the appropriate selection?" I nodded. I went over to the music. Right at the end of the song I flipped on a steady song. I watched as Will went up to Chelsea. Chelsea turned tomato red and nodded. They started stepping slowly in tune to the music. _Awwww they're so cute. This might be easier than it looks._

I saw Julia pull Elliot along to dance. Pierre mumbled something to Natalie and they soon joined them. My eyes made their way over to Lanna and Nina who were bickering with poor Denny stuck in the middle. His eyes met mine and he sent me a pleading look. I sighed. _I guess I should help him. _

I walked towards them. "Hey Denny, I need to ask you something. Let's grab a drink."

He followed me over to the snack table. He poured a glass of water and handed it to me. "Thank you. Do you know what's going on with those two?"

"Rivalry," I said.

"With what?" he questioned. _Seriously, he doesn't notice they were fighting to ask him to dance. Even I noticed and I was twenty feet away_.

"About fishing," I said sarcastically.

"Oh, that's cool," he said. _Wait, did he think I was serious? Man, he is dense_. I rolled my eyes. "What?"

"Nothing," I mumbled. The slow song ended and Chelsea gave Will a quick bow, and then scurried over to me. Her face was still flushed.

"Have fun?" I teased. She nodded. "What did you say to him?"

"Nothing," she said.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded.

"I was too nervous," she added. I sighed. _We've got to work on this shyness thing. She isn't shy around anyone else…_

"Hey Cally, come join us this is your favorite," Nina yelled. I noticed the song playing. "Cupid Shuffle" was going on and Nina was attempting to teach the crowd. The crowd went three steps to the left then three to the right.

"You are doing it wrong Nina." I shouted.

"Come and help then, Miss Perfectionist," she baited.

"I'll pass," I said.

"Come on, let's dance Cally," Denny said, grabbing my arm to pull me towards the dance floor. I protested.

"Please Cally?" Chelsea begged, widening her blue eyes. I gave in. They proceeded to drag me to the dance floor where I shouted the dance commands to the song. After it finished, everyone sat down and a cake was brought out.

Everyone sang Happy Birthday. Chelsea blew out the candles and cut the cake. Nick took over cake cutting and dished out cake to the party guests.

"This is the best birthday I ever had. Thank you to everyone for coming to celebrate it with me. The surprise party was amazing. Thanks again!" Chelsea exclaimed. Everyone proceeded to make their way to Chelsea to chat with her. One conversation caught my attention.

"Wow Chelsea, you are officially old enough to marry in the islands," Mirabelle said.

"So who's the lucky guy?" Julia winked. Chelsea became flustered and waved her hands in front of her in protest.

"What? There is no guy. I don't think I'll be marrying anyone anytime soon," she squeaked. Julia laughed and walked away. Mirabelle smiled and wandered over to Felicia. _Interesting_.

The party lasted a few more hours. Everyone managed to make their way over to the dance floor at some point during the night, even Liesey. At ten everyone departed and we headed back to the farm.

"Thanks Cally," Chelsea said, giving me a hug.

"You're welcome."

**Additional Note: There will be more Shea and Will in the next chapter. Shea's big intro was originally planned for this chapter but I changed it (Sorry Meiko). Since Chelsea and Liesey are taking over next chapter, let me know what you might want to see or hear about in next chapter. Thoughts about people, places or maybe some kind of interaction. I have a few ideas of where to go, but I still have room to add stuff. Just let me know and as long as it's reasonable I can try to cover it. :) I hope everyone has a good week!**


	10. LieseyChelsea pt 1

**Note from the author: Sorry everyone for taking so long to update! This is only the first segment of the takeover. It was getting long, so I cut it off here. This is the second longest chapter so far! Thanks to everyone reviewing, alerting, and favoriting. Please enjoy the chapter and sorry for any mistakes. **

* * *

**Liesey's POV**

Nina and I left Chelsea's party around the same time as Cally and Chelsea. I was tired and still trying to figure out how they got me to dance. I guess part of it was that Nina had taken my borrowed book from me on our way out to decorate.

"_No reading at the party," Nina chimed. _

I told her she was acting like Cally and tried to argue that a good book could be taken anywhere. She did not take my excuse and skipped along.

Back at the room I decided we should sleep. Nina had other plans, which resulted in rambling.

"Come on Liesey. We just had fun at a party. I'm too hyped up to go to sleep. Did you see Chelsea and Will dancing? Wasn't it great? Chelsea is so sweet. She and Prince Charming would be so cute together. Don't you think?" she said, overly excited.

"One, where is my book? The party is over and it is a borrowed book. Two, how much sugar did you have at that party?" I replied.

"Anneliese," she sighed, crossing her arms. "I did not have _that_ much sugar. Besides the cake frosting is the best part of the party. Oh and your book is under your pillow." I walked over and grabbed my book. I pretty much get a new one every so often from Sabrina's library. It is huge. The best part is that there are books that are from our world and books from this world! I guess the books are one of the great parts of living in the Harvest Moon dimension. Home would be nice though. I mean, sure there is no school, but the idea that we will be stuck here for who knows how long is pretty disturbing. I snapped out of my thoughts to hear Nina continue her chatting.

"Lanna was so annoying today. All I wanted was Denny to dance with me, but she had to get in the way. Then Cally drags him away. I guess that was better than him dancing with Lanna, but still! Who does that chic think she is?"

"A person," I replied. Nina re-crossed her arms and stared at me. I laughed. "What?" She shook her head. "Well, she is a person. She just happens to be a pop star and apparently a 'rival' for Denny."

"What do you mean by rival?" she interrogated.

"Rival means 'one of two or more striving to reach or obtain something that only one can possess.'" I said. Nina rolled her eyes.

"Really Liesey? Be serious. No more sarcasm or obvious responses," Nina said.

I shrugged. "No promises, but according to Cally, every bachelor and bachelorette has their own within game pair. Apparently there are 'special' candidates that are exceptions to this. However, Denny and Lanna are a pair."

"How is that possible? Denny is so nice and laidback. She is a plain snob. I should talk some sense into whoever wrote this game," she complained.

"They both like to fish. You don't even like eating fish. The only reason you have a fishing rod is because of him. In fact you let Cally borrow it and you take one of her fish to give to him, more often than you have actually caught something. Also I think the fandom is fine with the rival couple thing, so the 'talk' with the game creator probably wouldn't last long," I pointed out.

"That's true. Wait! Whose side are you on?" she asked.

"I'm just pointing out the facts," I stated. I usually have these kinds of conversations with Cally. We go back and forth with flaws to plans or friendly arguments about a statement the other has said. They usually end with Cally making a general statement I cannot disprove or me sending her a link to a science article.

"Whatever. I still think Denny and I can get along great. Better than you and the Tarzan guy," she said playfully.

I frowned, "Do you really have to bring that up?" She just smirked. I had a flashback to a few days ago.

"_Hey Liesey, can you do me a favor since you're not working today?" Cally asked._

"_Depends, but likely yes," I replied. _

"_Can you forage on Mushroom Island for me? Chelsea and I are going mining. I don't really want to miss out on mushroom profit," she said._

"_Sure. I can do that," I said. That statement was a huge mistake. _

_When I reached the island, there were giant mushrooms. I wondered how the mushrooms grew so big. I mean, when people grow mushrooms commercially, they use cow poop to make them big. Where were the cows, then?_

_I wandered around the island, picking the medium mushrooms. After a while, I came upon a random canvas tent. Cally did say we should make friends with the islanders to get sunstones. I walked up to the tent and peaked inside._

_Whoever lived inside the tent had obviously never heard of electricity. Or air conditioning. Or the 21__st__ century. It was a simple circular tent with a fire going in the middle._

_Hmm, I bet these mushrooms would be better toasted. I found a stick and started roasting them like marshmallows. I set each one on fire and waited for it to burn out._

_When I was halfway through the bag, a Tarzan-looking guy with a makeshift spear walked in. _

"_Hey! Who are you? You thief?" he said. _

"_Huh?" I said, slowly trying to back away. He eyed the mushrooms. _

"_You steal my food!" he yelled. I tried to run but he caught me by the arm. Yeah not so much a runner, I can swim fast though. Unfortunately, there was no escape pool around. He tied me up and sat me in the corner. Not being Houdini, I had forgotten to make myself look bigger when he was tying me up, so there wasn't any slack. Additionally, I had conveniently forgotten a knife, sword, scissors, or anything else book characters always seem to have. My first plan of escape would have to be reasoning with him._

"_Thief. Wada know what to do. I wait," he mumbled. _

"_I'm not a thief. You have the wrong person," I said, trying to convince him I was innocent. _

"_No. You thief. I see it," he responded. Yeah, I think reasoning only works on smart captors. Funny what books never tell you. "Talk again. I tie your mouth." Okay, talking wasn't an option. Maybe Nina would notice I was missing… Okay maybe Cally would notice after I missed dinner. Darn, I had to wait without a book. I hate having nothing to do. Beep you Tarzan guy!I started to mumble a bit and the guy gagged me. Calypso, I am never doing a favor involving an island ever again. Hours later I heard something outside the tent. The jungle guy didn't. Please be help, please! I watch as the tent flap opened. Three figures walked inside. When the fire light hit them, I saw Cally, Nina , and Chelsea. Cally's eyes scanned the room. Our eyes met. I sent her the 'Get me out here' vibe. Tarzan spun around, holding some sort of knife, easily mistakable for a chopping knife._

"_What you doing in my house?!" he yelled. Nina glanced from the kitchen knife to Liesey. _

"_Tarzan man, please don't eat my friend!" she blurted. Cally flicked her in the side of her head. A puzzled look came across Shea's face, as Nina mumbled to herself._

"_Shea confused. Who Tarzan?" he asked. His face got angered again, as he realized what Nina meant. "I no eat people. This girl thief. You here to steal food too?" _

"_No," Cally said quickly._

"_No?" he asked. "Then what is it? Why are you friends with thief?" _

"_We live on one of the islands. Liesey, the one you have tied up, was just foraging the island. I think we may have a misunderstanding." Cally explained. _

"_Why did thief…Liesey run when I asked if she wanted to steal food?" he questioned cautiously. _

"_Because you're kind of scary with that knife," Nina piped, pointing at the knife. Cally elbowed Nina's side and Chelsea began to speak. _

"_Umm, hi Shea," Chelsea squeaked. "Liesey probably ran because she was intimidated by you." _

"_That knife could scare anyone. And that spear over there is scary too. What's with the gagging? What-" Nina started to say. Cally interrupted her._

"_What my friend is trying to say is that Liesey was scared. She is not a thief. Maybe if you untie her ropes, she can explain," Cally said. _

_Shea nodded and he approached me. He used his knife to cut the robes. Luckily he used his hand to undo the gag. I stood up and rushed over to my friends._

"_You talk now," Shea said. _

"_I was gathering mushrooms and I wanted to meet who lived here. Sorry I used your fire to roast the mushrooms, but they were mine. I was a bit scared so I tried to flee, but you tied me up," I stated._

"_Oh. I am sorry. You are Liesey. Who are you?" he asked looking at the other girls. _

"_I'm Nina! I love your cheetah prints by the way. Oh and the tall one is Cally and the brunette is Chelsea," Nina piped. _

"_Sorry again. I hope we can be friends," Shea said. I for one intended to stay off this island forever, but I nodded along with everyone else. He smiled and we left. I complained and the day went on with Cally's apology and apparently I missed out on meeting "Prince Charming" with an incredibly long name. Anything beats getting held hostage though._

I focused my attention back on Nina, waving her hand in front of me.

"We should sleep. Sleep is good," I said. She pouted but the sugar was starting to make her drowsy, or at least that what I figured from the frequent yawning that she started undergoing.

"Fine," she said and we went to bed.

I woke up in the middle of the night to Nina sleep talking.

"Must pair them up," she mumbled. "Cally, who… guy… Liesey… boyfriend." I tossed my pillow at her. "What?" she yelped, jolting up in bed. I think she rubbed her eyes, it was dark, and she started talking. "What was that for?"

"You were sleep talking about Cally and me," I stated. "What was that about?" She mumbled.

"Nothing," she said quickly.

"Really? I could have sworn you said something about us and I heard the word 'boyfriend.' You know Cally would freak if you tried to set her up," I replied.

"You're right," she said after a pause. "But it would be fun. After all didn't she say you can get married and stuff. I just want her to actually go out with someone. Even a video game character."

"Why don't you just ask her who she married or was trying to?" I asked.

"You are a genius!" she exclaimed.

"Sure I am. Just please sleep without talking," I replied.

"Alright," she mumbled, drifting back to sleep.

* * *

**Chelsea's POV**

Yesterday was so much fun. I never expected a surprise party and the best part was that I got to dance with Will. He was just so nice and he is so charming. His blue eyes were so pretty and the dance was so much fun, but I was too nervous to speak. I really want to get to know him better, but I cannot help but feel shy around him. Somehow it's only him that I get nervous around. I am okay around the other villagers. I do not know anymore.

This morning was fun. Cally and I practiced for the horse festival. We attached sled like contraptions to Princess and Mocha and cheered them on as they ran through a course. The festival was to be held on the 24th of Spring. Cally said we did not have that big of chance of winning, but it would be fun anyway. Princess was great. She responded when I cheered and she even nuzzled me when we finished. After the horses we tended to the chickens. Angel and Pepper clucked happily as we feed them. Cally is always quick with Pepper and then takes off to water her crops. I suppose it's since she has more crops to tend to then I do. I prefer to cuddle with Angel. I hug Pepper sometimes, since I figure she wants more attention too.

My tossing for seeds has improved but I still cannot land a full nine squares. I would grow more seeds, but my stamina is nowhere near Cally's. Although Cally said that mine will improve over time. I still don't fully understand the whole other world thing, but I am glad to have help on the farm. However one thing that does bug me is that Cally keeps insisting on not saving up for a bed. I feel bad that she sleeps in a sleeping bag all the time. She complains that we should focus on saving up for a barn instead. Oh well, she is too persistent for me to win an argument with.

Now, Cally and I were on our way to have lunch with Liesey and Nina at the Café.

"So what do you think we should eat?" I asked.

"I'm probably going to get some mashed potatoes," she replied.

"That sounds good. I think I'll get some too and some hot milk," I said. We continued to walk and met Liesey and Nina outside the café. Julia came out and waved me over.

"Hey Chels. How are you doing?" Julia asked, twirling the tip of her ponytail.

"I am doing great. How about you?" I replied.

"I have a problem. You know how Elliot and I were dancing last night right?" she asked. I nodded. "Well I was asking him about the dance and if he had fun. He said it was okay and then mumbled he had to go. How am I supposed to react to that?"

"I'm not sure. I'm not that great with the love stuff either. The others might know what to do. Do want to ask them?" I responded.

"Sure" she replied. We walked over to the threesome and it appeared they had started a conversation.

"Come on Cally, tell us?" Nina said.

"Liesey, this was your idea wasn't it?" Cally said. Liesey shrugged.

"Why would you think it was Liesey's idea?" Nina asked.

"Since most of your ideas to mess with me or get more information usually involve Liesey's involvement," Cally replied, crossing her arms.

"They do not!" Nina protested.

"Let's see. Whose idea was it to use my phone to post 'I love Justin Bieber,' when you know I don't. And what about that one time-" she began.

"Okay. I get it, but Liesey is a genius, so she has good ideas. Just answer the question. Who was it?" Nina persisted.

"I didn't get married. I never played far enough to get married. Happy now?" she responded.

"No! Who were you going for then?" Nina asked. I looked back and forth from Cally and Nina. Nina was obviously curious about something and it looked as if Cally did not want to answer. Julia's face clearly showed she was lost and I was utterly confused. Cally rubbed her arm.

"It's so hot," Cally complained.

"Why don't you take off your jacket?" Liesey asked. Cally mumbled and looked at us. She sighed and slipped off her jacket. I gasped. There was a huge bruise on her arm.

"How did you get that?" I asked.

"Mining," she replied. We stared at her for a moment, but she did not say more.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Julia wanted some help with Elliot," I said. Julia told them the problem.

"I can talk to him if you want, but I think he's probably nervous," Nina said.

"You think that's it?" Julia replied.

"Probably. Nina's usually right about these things," Cally assured.

"Okay, well in that case, I'll give him some time to man up," Julia said, winking. "I'll catch you guys later." We waved and headed inside.

"Cally, don't you think I forgot. Answer the question," Nina commanded.

"Why does it matter? Are you trying to hook me up or something?" Cally asked.

"Actually, I am," Nina stated.

"What?" Cally replied, eyes widening.

"Look Cally. You're in one of your favorite video games. You have always wanted to go into this world, so I don't understand why you don't want to enjoy the full experience. You complain about the guys at our school all the time, although I don't blame you for that, but come on. We are on an island full of hot guys and you won't consider dating one. I mean seriously there had to be someone in this game you were interested in," Nina said. I was confused and speechless. Cally was about to say something, but Liesey piped up.

"She has a point," Liesey stated.

"But guys if we want to return one of these days, we have to stay focused," Cally replied. She looked like she wanted to say something else, but looked away. My heart dropped a little. I forgot that eventually they would have to leave, after completing their mission. Cally and I met eyes. Her expression softened. "We aren't leaving anytime soon Chelsea. Besides we won't leave until you're happily married to Will, so you won't be alone." She had a joking tone on the last part.

"Huh? Um." I stumbled, blushing. "Will and I, I don't know about marriage and I know you guys can't stay forever."

"But we can stay for a while," Nina chirped. "We don't have to think about saying be anytime soon."

"Yeah, I hate thinking that far ahead, anyway," Liesey said. I smiled. They really were good friends. _Thank you Harvest Goddess._

"So back to Cally. Please answer," Nina said.

"Wait, so what are we talking about exactly?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"Nina wants Cally to tell her who she wanted to marry in the game," Liesey explained.

"Oh, okay. Will you tell us Cally?" I asked. "Please?"

"Fine. Whatever," Cally said. Then she smirked. "Denny."

Nina's jaw dropped. "What!?" Cally laughed.

"I'm kidding, well kind of. In the game before this one, Island of Happiness, I did get Denny to a green heart, but I gave up. Then when I got Sunshine Islands I got Pierre, for some odd reason, to a red heart, but I didn't really like him that much. I accidently deleted my file so I had to start over and I decided on a different bachelor," Cally explained.

"Who?" Nina asked, sitting on the edge of her seat. Sabrina walked into the café and headed over towards us. Cally fell silent.

"Hello everyone," Sabrina smiled.

"Hi," Liesey replied. "Oh I finished that book you recommended. It was really good."

"I'm glad to hear. I was going to order some toasted rice balls. Would anyone like some?" Sabrina said.

"Sure! Have a seat," Nina replied. Sabrina sat down and looked at us.

"Did I interrupt something?" she asked.

"Not really. How are you doing?" Cally responded.

"I am doing well. Thanks for getting Julia to make me dance. I had a lot more fun than I would have had," Sabrina replied, adjusting her glasses.

"No problem," Cally stated. The conversation continued.

* * *

**(Still Chelsea's POV)**

Today was raining. I volunteered to tend to the chickens and Cally ran out to buy some more crop seeds. I hummed a song Cally sang the other day. _Troublemaker_ by Olly Murs, or something like that. It was catchy though. I fed Pepper and Angel. They happily clucked and I picked them up, giving them a small hug.

"You two grow up nice and strong now, okay?" I told them. They clucked, but I took it as a yes. I walked out of the coop, to find Denny standing outside near our crops. He waved. I waved back and walked over to him.

"Nice looking crops. I do prefer fish though," he said. I noticed he was holding a fishing pole.

"Thanks! Oh did you need something?" I asked.

"Uh. I was looking for Cally," he replied rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. "Is she around?"

"She went to Chen's store," I replied.

"Oh okay. I told her I would loan her one of my old rods. I guess I'll go look for her. See you later, Chelsea," he said.

"Bye," I said waving. _I guess Cally is going fishing today. Maybe I should go mining. That would be fun. It is raining anyway_.

I headed inside the house and grabbed one of my extra bandanas. I checked to make sure my hammer was in my rucksack. I walked outside and filled up my watering can. Then I headed towards Kirk's boat. I saw Cally on her way back to the farm.

"Chelsea, I am going fishing. Denny lent me his rod, so I think I'm going to head out to Meadow Island. I think I can catch a few fish there. Do you have any plans for today?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm going mining!" I smiled. She nodded and we headed off on Kirk's boat together. She got off first at Meadow Island. She grabbed a few herbs out of her rucksack.

"Here take these for a stamina boost later," she said.

"Thanks!" I replied and Kirk directed the boat towards Volcano Island. I got off and I froze. Will was standing right there. My heart started thumping. I quickly darted towards the entrance.

"Hello Chelsea, what brings a fair maiden like you to this island on such a stormy day?" he asked.

"I uh. I'm mining," I mumbled.

"Oh do be careful. The mine can be quite dangerous," he replied, frowning.

"I will. Thanks" I blurted, rushing into the cave. _I really need to fix this shyness._ I took a step. Next thing I knew, everything was black.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. If any one has any ideas for future chapters/ Chelsea's events next time let me know! I will consider all reasonable requests. :) Don't forget to leave a review to let me know what you think ;)**

K-LA V. LANDSHARK: LOL. Thanks for the review. I am super glad you like the story and happy that you are a Gangnam style fan as well. :)

Meiko: Thanks for reviewing. I will more than happy to read your fiction. Just let me know whenever you post it. :)


	11. Liesey pt 2

**Note from the author: I'm so sorry for not updating. This story was updated 3 months ago... This will not happen again or at least not anytime soon. I am currently on summer vacation so I have more time for writing. I split the special chapter once again and this chapter is the last of Liesey's portion. Chelsea is next chapter. The good news is that I am half way done with the next chapter and it should be up within a few days. I have also come up with a rough update schedule for July. I've posted the dates on the bottom of the chapter. **

**Thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, follows, and/or favorites this story! Enjoy this chapter! **

_Liesey's POV_

First Chelsea fainted in a Volcano and now Cally was sick. Not a great combination. Yesterday Cally was pale as a ghost wandering around town to do the farm work. She kept coughing. Nina and I advised her to relax, but she refused to listen. Chelsea passed out the day before so Cally opted to do everything by herself. Today Cally had to stay in bed, or her sleeping bag. Poor Chelsea was still recovering and had to do all the farm labor. Fortunately Chelsea knew not to push herself too hard. She visited us this morning and told us Cally was sick. Nina had to work, but I had the afternoon off, so I went to visit.

On my way over I spotted Chelsea chatting with Julia through the animal shop window. I walked to the farm. To my surprise as I was about to knock, the door opened. The silver haired cowboy that snapped at Nina when we first got here stepped out. I shifted to my side quickly to let him through. He tipped his hat and walked off. I wandered in through doorway and saw Cally with a bowl of soup. Her eyes were staring into the soup, unaware that I was present.

"You know food should be eaten. Or you could keep staring at it," I said. She looked up. Her light blue hair was messy and she was still pale.

"Oh hey Liesey," she responded. Her voice sounded coarse.

"I was checking up on you. Chelsea told us you were sick. Did you make soup?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No. Vaughn dropped it off," she replied. I must have gave her a funny look because she quickly clarified, "Mirabelle made it. He was just the delivery boy. Achoo!"

"Bless you," I said, taking a step back. "Sorry, but I don't want to get sick."

"Not a problem," she replied. She finally brought the soup bowl to her mouth. "It's really good."

"It does look good," I said. "Cally, can I ask you something?" She nodded, taking another sip of soup. "Why are you trying so hard? I mean the other day Nina had a point about you always wanting to be in one of your video games. Now that the opportunity presents itself, you seem so eager to get out of the game. You don't seem to be enjoying all this world has to offer."

She looked back to her soup bowl. "It's because I don't know how long we are going to be here. You and Nina got dragged here because of me. I figured the faster I can complete this game the sooner we can get home. We have families and school. Achoo! Not that I actually would mind never going to school again. I know time is passing there much slower, but imagine turning seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, even twenty twice. I just can't afford to let you guys be here forever. Achoo! If it was just me then I could try to adapt, but I would still miss home."

"So you're homesick?"

"Not really. It's more of me being paranoid that one of you two will be."

"You shouldn't worry about us."

"But I feel responsible. It's my fault we are here in the first place."

"It's not your fault. Did you convince your friend to go to the beach? Weren't you the one that advised against going to that random cave? Even if you were the expert, Nina and I set the stage to be zapped into this world. Besides, we like it here. Maybe we don't like the idea of being here forever, but it's not like it's impossible to go home. And isn't more birthdays a good thing. More presents!"

"I suppose."

"Please don't worry about us and relax a little."

"But…"

"Oh and why don't you have a bed yet?"

"You and Vaughn. Ugh. I've decided against getting one. It's expensive. I rather save up for a barn and other stuff. Why waste money on a bed when a sleeping bag works?"

"I thought you hated sleeping on a floor."

"I do, but I rather save up for a barn. Achoo!"

"So you got sick from fishing in the rain?"

"Yeah. I might have fallen into the water too."

"You left that part out when you told Chelsea," I noted.

"I really don't want her to worry about me. She feels bad enough that Will found her passed out and she couldn't even get out of bed yesterday."

"I see."

"Liesey, can you do me a favor?" she asked, looking directly at me. _Uh-oh. I don't like the sound of this_.

"What is it?"

"You sure you don't want to say yes first?" she asked jokingly.

"I need to know what it is."

"Okay. Hear me out before you answer. I know you might say no, but it would really help me out," she started. She took a breath. "I need you to go to Mushroom Island."

"No."

"Please?"

"Sure, I'll just go and get held hostage again. Maybe I'll be lucky enough this time to get eaten."

"You know those mushrooms we harvest add to our profits. I'm too sick to go and I don't want Chelsea to overdo it. Please?" she begged. After no reaction from me, she continued to speak. "I know you probably hate Shea, but you don't have to talk to him. He feels bad about what happened. It was a mistake. I would be mad too, but do it for me? I'll owe you one. In fact, I might stop taking away your book." _Knowing Cally, that might was definitely never going to happen, but still…_

"Beep you and your persuasive skills."

She smiled. "Thank you. I'll make it up to you." She started coughing.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"I should be," she muttered. Then she laughed. "You know, I didn't even think it was possible to get sick in this game."

"Well, I got to get going."

"Thanks again."

I waved and headed to the docks. I still did not know why I was doing this. I sighed.

"Good afternoon, Liesey," the boat guy greeted. _Maybe I should learn the names of these islanders_.

"Good afternoon. I would like to go to Mushroom Island please," I replied. He nodded and we were on our way.

Once we got to the island, the boat guy handed me a sunstone. It radiated a gentle heat aura that felt warm to the touch. Apparently the guy had found it by riding his boat back and forth. I thanked him as I scanned the island. No sign of _him_. I started foraging. There was a big cluster near the tent. I tiptoed over and swiftly picked them up. I kept my guard up the whole time. I searched the whole island and finally finished. My stomach grumbled, so I picked a spot next to a giant mushroom. _I'm sure Cally won't mind if I eat just one mushroom_. _After all I am doing her a favor_. I rummaged through all my mushrooms. A plump white one looked super yummy. I brought it up to my mouth, but it was snatched. Jungle boy stole my mushroom! _Beep! He must have snuck up when I was picking which mushroom to eat_. I was about to say something, but he spoke first.

"You can't eat this. It no good. White mushrooms poisonous," he stated. I paused. _Wait…Poisonous! Calypso! Why is this instance the first I've heard of this? So that means he may have saved me_.

"Understood. Thanks," I said, standing up. I wanted to just slip away as fast as I could. He handed me back the mushroom.

"I sorry for last time," he said. The grammar irked me.

"I am sorry," I corrected. I really could not help myself. Grammar is important. "And I forgive you," I added, not sure whether or not I was lying. It was clear he regretted falsely accusing me of theft, but I do not like being tied up.

"I am sorry," he repeated. "I am sorry my English not very good." _Again with the grammar_. Little things tended to bug me. Stray lines on paper, inconsistent coloration, objects out of place, and more. Cally calls it OCD, but it really isn't. I just like things to be in proper order.

"Is English not your native tongue?"

"Wada found Shea when young. He teach me English. He teach me everything. English good for talking to people."

"Oh."

"Liesey good with English yes?" he asked. I was about to say something sarcastic, but I was pretty sure he would not get it.

"Yeah. I consider myself good with English."

"Liesey help Shea?" he asked. _What is it with people and asking me for help? I just want to read_. I shrugged because I had no idea what else to do. He grinned, apparently taking it as a yes. I thought about that book I was reading. _Wait. I have it with me!_ I grabbed it out of my rucksack. _Dragon Slippers_. It was a great story so far. The main character got a pair of slippers from one dragon and rescued by another. "What is that?" Shea asked, pointing to the book.

"A book," I replied. He looked at it curiously. "Do you not know what a book is?"

"I see book before. I no see it often," Shea responded.

"I would loan it to you, but it isn't mine."

"I no understand book."

"You can't read?" I asked in disbelief. He shook his head.

"I can read few words. I speak more," he replied. Now I feel sorry for this boy. He is unable to enjoy the awesomeness of books.

"I can read this one out loud," I blurted. _Beep! Why did I say that?_

"Shea happy. Liesey read out loud please."

I started from the beginning and just read. I had no idea what I was doing. First, I went against what I said I would do by helping Cally with another island issue and now I was reading a book out loud to the guy who previously held me hostage. Time flew by as I progressed through the story. Occasionally, I had to pause because Shea had to ask what a word meant or what something was. It started to get dark and I finally managed to leave. Somehow I promised to go back and finish the book with him.

Back on the farm, Nina was with Cally. Cally had more soup in her hand, but I think it was a different kind. Cally looked relieved when she saw me and I unloaded the mushrooms next to her, along with the Sunstone. Her face lit up when she spotted the glowing red rock.

"Any other poisonous objects I should look out for?" I asked. She facepalmed herself.

"I can't believe I forgot to tell you. I'm sorry. Um… I can't think straight, but I think you should be good for now." Cally replied.

"Huh?" Nina asked.

"White mushrooms are poisonous," I stated. Nina nodded.

"By the way, what took so long?" Cally asked. "I thought Nina had to go on a rescue mission."

"I was fine. I had my book," I explained, partially. I could spare them the details for now. Cally and Nina nodded, though I could see their curiosity. "I got to go tell Sabrina that I still need to keep this book, so I'll see you both later."

"See ya!" Nina replied. Cally waved. I headed to the mansion, stopping to pick up a pretty flower and a lucky rock. Or at least it looked lucky. My pocket became the rock's new home and I continued walking with the flower still in my hand. Entering the mansion, I saw Sabrina and Will talking.

"Why hello, my lady," Will greeted.

"Hello," I responded. _My Lady? Does this guy always talk like this?_

"Your flower is quite lovely, almost as lovely as a pretty maiden such as yourself," he said. I blinked, really confused. _Is that flirting or is that just the way he is? _

"Uh. You want it?" I offered, unsure what else to say.

"Thank you," he replied, gratefully accepting the flower. _He really likes flowers…_

"Sorry if I'm interrupting, but did you need a new book?" Sabrina said, saving me from more fanciful remarks from 'Prince Charming.'

"No," I replied, shaking my head. "I actually came to ask if I could keep it a little longer."

"Sure," Sabrina laughed. "You know Will, Liesey adores reading." He smiled.

"Liesey are you staying for a while?" he asked.

"I guess I can," I replied. We took a seat and had some of Sabrina's cookies. Two thumbs up for her delicious treats.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to let me know what you think ;)  
**

**To greyarabianfilly: Thank you for reviewing last chapter! I'm glad you like the plot :)**

**July Update Estimates:**

_**Next few days- Ch. 12**_

_**July 8 or 9- Ch. 13**_

_**July 22 or 23- Ch. 14**_


	12. Chelsea pt 2

**Note from the author: Well this chapter concludes the special chapters. The story will go back to Cally's POV next time. I may have another special chapter in the future. I have a few questions that I have been pondering, so look for them at the bottom of the chapter. As always, enjoy this chapter and t********hank you to everyone who reads, reviews, follows, and/or favorites this story!**

_Chelsea's POV_

I stared into my glass of milk Julia gave me. Everything was going horribly. I failed at mining alone and I found out it was Will who had carried me home. So embarrassing! Why can I not do anything right? I was so useless yesterday. Will even visited, but I was out cold, so I did not get to properly thank him. I stayed in bed all day. Cally would have shrugged it off and pressed forward, but I felt so weak. Cally did everything yesterday and got sick from straining herself. It was entirely my fault. If only I had helped her, then she would have had a chance to rest.

"Chels?" Julia called out.

"Huh?" I responded, looking up.

"You know I called your name three times, right?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"You did?" I said halfheartedly. She frowned.

"Are you feeling alright?"

I really wanted to tell her just how useless I felt, but words refused to come out of my mouth. I shook my head, resulting in her giving me a hug. Julia gave me a gentle smile.

"Things will get better," she said softly. Her sky blue eyes scanned the room and landed on a picture of a horse. "Oh that's right! The annual horse festival is tomorrow! Did my mother come around to tell you and Cally?"

"A festival?" I questioned, perking up slightly.

"I guess she hasn't stopped by to collect Mocha and Princess yet or explain the festival. Well, the festival is a cart race between competitors of this island and other visiting ranchers. You and Cally have been practicing, right?"

I nodded. "Yup."

"Good. It's a lot of fun to participate in. You're definitely entering, right?"

"Sure," I smiled. A racing festival sounded fun. Princess and I were not great, but it would be lots of fun and good practice for next year.

"Great!" Julia said. "Mom is in the other room. Let's go talk to her." We walked into the main store where Mirabelle was talking to Vaughn.

"Please take this to Calypso at her and Chelsea's ranch. I'm afraid the poor girl is sick. She could use some soup," Mirabelle instructed. Vaughn looked irritated, but I had a feeling he was going to deliver it. Before he could say anything, Julia interrupted.

"Mom," she called.

"Yes Julia?" Mirabelle responded.

"Did you forget to collect Princess and Mocha for tomorrow?" Julia asked. Mirabelle's eyes widened.

"Oh dear! I cannot believe I forgot. I guess you will have to watch the shop for a little, Julia," she said.

"I'll get the horses," Vaughn stated abruptly. All eyes were glued on him and the room fell into an ephemeral silence. Coming back from shock first, Mirabelle spoke.

"Thank you so much Vaughn," she smiled gratefully. "Oh and please don't forget to give this soup to Cally." He grumbled and with a tip of his hat, left.

"Well that was weird," Julia whispered. "He hardly ever volunteers to something. Mom almost always has to ask." I shrugged. I did not know Vaughn very well, partially since his sunstone was Cally's job and because he scared me. He was pretty big and really intimidating. _Maybe he is a nice person under that rough exterior_. "You should go talk to him," said randomly.

"Who? Vaughn?" I asked thoroughly confused.

"No," she laughed. "I meant Will. You have to thank him eventually right." My eyes darted to the ground. "Chels?" I remained silent, while my right foot swayed around. "Chels, talk to me. You can tell me anything."

"I-I-I just don't want to embarrass myself in front of him again. It doesn't help that I stutter around him a lot either," I admitted.

"Think of it as fate."

"Fate?"

"He saved you and now you have a reason to talk to him. Plus you can throw in a thank you present," she replied, winking. I could feel a light blush reaching my cheeks. She smiled, pushing me gently towards the door. "You can do it!"

I stumbled out of the door. I was pretty sure that Cally told me Will loves flowers. I did not forage much earlier, but I supposed it was as good of a time as any to search for a beautiful flower. I found a pure white flower and headed on my way. To both my dismay and relief, he was not at his yacht. I sighed and strolled into Halia's Café. Denny waved to me and motioned for me to sit with him. I spotted Nina carrying food to another table. She skipped back over to the kitchen and brought out two glasses of water to our table.

"What's up?" she asked cheerfully.

"Not much. I didn't catch that much today," Denny replied.

"Too bad," she frowned. "Chelsea?"

"I was just looking for someone, but I couldn't find him," I explained. Nina nodded and I was pretty sure she knew exactly who I was looking for. Denny looked confused and opened his mouth, but Nina cut him off.

"Is Cally feeling better?" she asked.

"I haven't seen her since this morning, so I don't know," I replied.

"Wait. What?" Denny responded.

"Cally is sick," Nina said.

"Nina," Haila called.

"Excuse me for a second," Nina said, heading over to the kitchen.

"How sick?" he questioned.

"She sneezes and coughs a lot," I answered.

"She didn't look so good yesterday," he noted, frowning. "I think I'll go see her. See you later." I waved and I saw Nina wave too from the counter. Nina wiped down a table and came back over to me.

"That's a bummer. He left without even touching his water," Nina sighed.

"He went to visit Cally," I stated.

"Hm. Really now? Hm. I should visit her later too, after my shift of course," she said. I drank a few sips of water as Nina made her way to collect payment from a customer. She dashed back to the kitchen with the dirty dishes. I finished my glass of water just as Nina made her way over. "We're not always this busy, but I guess it's a good thing." She looked up towards the kitchen. Her green eyes stared at a brown clock. Sighing, she spoke again. "I have another hour for my shift. I better go do the dishes." She was about to walk away, but quickly turned to face me with a grin plastered on her face. "By the way, the person you're looking for might be at Sabrina's mansion." After her little announcement, she spun on her heels and skipped off. I took a deep breath. I could do this. Exiting the café, I spotted a flash of white departing the mansion. _Will!_ A small smile spread across my face, but it left when I spotted a white flower in his hand. _He already has a flower. Will he want mine still? I could always just say thanks and leave. Maybe he wants and another flower to make a bouquet or something?_ I gulped. _No Chelsea! No more panicking. Just say thank you, hand him the flower and leave. Three easy steps. You can do it._ Unfortunately, my mind and body were not agreeing. My legs refused to budge. _Snap out of it Chels. He is going to get away. Come on, be brave! _My heart started to pound as I raced towards him.

"Will!" I shouted. He turned and gave me a polite smile.

"Hello, my lady. Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes. Thank you so much!" I said, blushing slightly, avoiding eye contact.

"It was my duty to rescue a fair maiden in distress," Will replied. Our eyes met and my heart pounded faster. I got really nervous and quickly started stuttering.

"I-I-I wanted to give you um a um f-f-flower to t-thank you," I said, pulling out the flower from my rucksack.

"It's beautiful. Thank you. Now, promise me you'll be more careful in the mines from now on," he responded. I nodded. He smiled and we parted ways. I mentally slapped myself. _Even Elliot doesn't get that nervous_.

* * *

I was super excited. Cally was feeling better and today we were going to have some fun racing. Nina, Liesey, Cally and I were all sitting on a boat on our way to Meadow Island.

"This doesn't make any sense. How did Mirabelle forget to tell us about the festival? It's a set event. A lot of the other set events turned out pretty close to the game's programming, so how did this happen? A glitch? Or maybe our world is impacting the game's ways more than I anticipated. Then again, there have been other differences. I'm so confused. If only this puzzle had an answer, but so far the Harvest Goddess has proved unreliable for more information," Cally rambled. I only understood part of what she was saying. When I found out the truth, I decided it was best not to question anything. I wanted to leave the topic alone. It was weird to imagine my world as a video game, especially with constant alterations.

"Cally, relax. A festival is supposed to be fun, so stop worrying," Nina said. "Have fun!"

"Fine," she smiled, looking up. "It's a really nice day out."

"Yup," I agreed. "Are you nervous?"

"Not really. Mocha is a great horse, but we haven't practiced enough to be good enough for a first place. Knowing that, I just want to have fun cart racing," Cally replied.

"Way to chance your attitude," Nina said, winking. Cally stuck out her tongue and faced me.

"Do your best Chelsea!" she said.

"You're probably going to do amazing. I'll probably come in last," I sighed. Cally stared at me and I realized I was being uncharacteristically negative. Lately, I have been slowly losing self-confidence. It was too soon to give up, though. "But that won't stop me from trying." Cally nodded, staring off into the ocean in deep thought. As we landed on Meadow Island, I spotted Julia and ran over to her. She was inspecting the competitors' horses with Elliot. I saw Liesey walk over to Sabrina, while Nina was dragging Cally off to converse with Denny.

"Hey Chels. How are you doing?" Julia asked as I approached her.

"I'm doing great," I smiled. "I'm looking forward to racing."

"Just be careful not to get hurt," she warned.

"Don't worry, I won't," I said enthusiastically.

"Chelsea, I hope you and your horse win. I'll be rooting for you and Cally," Elliot added.

"Thanks a bunch!" I replied.

"Don't forget I'll be cheering too," a voice said from behind me. I spun around, coming face to face with Natalie.

"Thanks!" I said. I was getting pumped up with the support of my friends. Scanning the horses, I spotted Princess and skipped up to her. "Hey there girl, how are you? Ready to race?" I asked, nuzzling her. She gave a small nod and neighed.

"You get along with your horse quite well. There's no doubt your horse will do well, Chelsea," a voice stated. I took a deep breath. Will was behind me, I just knew it. Turning around, I gave him a smile.

"We'll do our best," I replied. He nodded and petted Princess gently behind the ear.

"This festival really makes me miss Arthur," he commented. I racked my brain. Arthur… _His horse!_

"How often do you get to see him?" I asked, facing my noble steed.

"Not much, I'm afraid," he replied, with a tone of disappointment. Looking up, our eyes met and I froze. "Please excuse me; I forgot I must deliver a message to Sabrina."

"O-ok," I replied, slipping away to find Cally. She stood next to a black horse with a confused expression. Her eyes floated from Vaughn to Sabrina to Natalie. Seeing me, she waved and I wandered over.

"Yo, Chelsea! How's your horse? Think you can win?" Denny said, before I could greet Cally or ask what that look was about.

"Princess is doing great! I hope we win, but all we can do is our best!" I replied. He nodded.

"Yeah, just do what you can. There was this one time when I was fishing…" he said, but I zoned out, listening to Cally mumbling about something.

"Something is off. I can feel it. And eight total competitors? Maybe since there are two of us, double the total participants," she said, totally unaware I was listening while nodding along to Denny's story. I felt a little bad, but Nina and Lanna were all ears, so at least someone was listening.

"… then I reeled it in," Denny finished.

"Great story!" Lanna chirped.

"If you thought that was interesting, you should hear about the time I saw a mermaid," Denny remarked.

"Mermaids?" Nina asked, eyes wide open. "You saw one." Denny nodded. "See Cally, I told you they were real."

"Huh?" Cally asked, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Mermaids," Nina repeated, rolling her eyes. "They're real! Told you so!" Turning to face Denny, Nina continued, "Cally doesn't think mermaids are real. Even if there is evidence on Discovery Channel."

"I'm going to go find Mocha," Cally said quickly, escaping the conversation.

"Hmpf! She just doesn't want to believe the truth," Nina said, crossing her arms. "Whatever. So want to tell the mermaid story, Denny?"

"Sure," he replied. "It happened when I was abo-"

"Now that all of the contestants are her, let's get started!" Mirabelle announced, cutting off Denny's story. Disappointment spread over Nina's face. "Can I ask all contestants to come up with their horses?"

"You can do it!" Nina cheered as I dashed off to fetch Princess. All the competitors lined up with their respective horses and Mirabelle introduced us one by one. Afterwards, I attached the sled to Princess and gave her one last pep talk.

"Let's give it all we got, okay girl?" I said. She whinnied and bobbed her head. I looked over to Cally, who was whispering to Mocha. Our eyes met and she gave me a thumbs up. I smiled and scanned the audience. Julia waved to me, mouthing 'good luck.' I mouthed back a thank you and soon all the contenders were ready to go. _I can do this_. I walked alongside my horse as we lined up. I stepped into the sled waiting for Mirabelle to start the race.

"Ready racers? Five-four-three-two-one- GO!" Mirabelle shouted. I gave Princess the signal and we took off. We sped along trying to keep up and all I could hear was the clatter of the horses' hooves. Princess started to wear out, but with a little encouragement she pressed on. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Cally just a little behind to the right. Suddenly Mocha sped up and passed Princess. I refocused on Princess and gave her another cheer, careful to remember that I was to only encourage her when she was tiring out. The finish line was closing in and out of the blue Princess seemed to speed up passing Mocha. As we crossed the finish line, I looked around. Cally finished just behind, while two other racers approached the end. Counting all the racers, I realized I had won fifth place. I was proud. Sure it was not the golden first place or the top three, but it was more than I had expected. Plus it was only my first year. I could only get better!

"Congrats Chelsea," Cally said, walking over to me. "You passed us at the last second. That was pretty awesome."

"Thanks!" I replied. Mirabelle called us over as all the festival participants lined up once again, only this time for awards. She announced the winners, the prizes and titles. Cally and I each got two wonderful pieces. Nina and Julia came over to me and we chatted for a little, while Liesey was talking to Cally. Julia and Nina linked arms with me and dragged me off to talk to Will. He congratulated me for the day's efforts and encouraged me to work harder for the next time around. I thanked him and looked around for Cally. I wanted to know more about the wonderful pieces. I spotted her talking to Vaughn. He looked really irritated, while Cally had her arms crossed. I was too far away to hear their whole conversation, but I caught fragments.

"Why … competition?" he asked, glaring. If it were me, I would have cowered and dashed away. Though, Cally seemed to hold her ground. Maybe it had to do with the fact, he was a good foot taller than me and only a couple of inches taller than her.

"…talking about?" she replied.

"Don't … fool…not an idiot," he retorted. She bit her lip and sighed.

"Look…reason…even if…win…Why do…?"

"I don't," he grumbled, walking away. Cally caught me staring and paled. I skipped over to her.

"Were you listening?" she asked, almost cautiously.

"I only heard fragments. Why?" I replied.

"Oh okay. It was nothing important. He just decided to give me a hard time about one of my slip ups," she explained.

"Huh?" I asked.

"In the beginning, I tried to anticipate when I would need to cheer on Mocha, but it backfired."

"I see." I said. She stared at me as if in thought.

"Let's find the others. We can relax a bit tonight and celebrate," Cally suggested.

"Sounds good!"

Soon we were back at the farm. Liesey and Nina came with us and we were debating what to do.

"Darn it. I forgot to give Vaughn his pet food," Cally frowned. "I guess I'll do it now."

"I'll do it," Nina volunteered. "I have to get something at the Inn anyway." Cally paused. "I'll say it's from you." Cally shook her head.

"Nah, it's fine. I'm not sure if it will work, but go ahead. If my calculations are correct we should have his sunstone next week anyway. Oh and don't mention me. I want to see what happens," Cally replied, tossing a bag of pet food to Nina.

"Okie dokie!" she chirped as she skipped out the door.

"So, what's next?" I asked. Liesey took something out of her rucksack. "Curry! Yay!"

* * *

**Additional notes: Not that this fic is ending soon, but what kind of ending would you guys prefer? An ending still in the harvest moon world or after a return to the real world?  
**

**I was also wondering if anyone had questions about my OCs. Family, favorite stuff, general questions, etc. to get to know them better, because I feel like I'm not giving a solid picture to who they are. Idk... But if you would like to know things about the characters just ask and I'll reply at the bottom of the chapters, granted that the answers don't create spoilers. **

**To Jam Tastes Good: Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like the pair. :) Thanks for favoriting as well! **

**To Firestripe49: Sorry I've been making you wait so long. ^.^' Glad you like story! :D**

**July Update Estimates:**

_**July 8 or 9- Ch. 13**_

_**July 22 or 23- Ch. 14**_


End file.
